A Turn for the Worst
by CallMeOptimus
Summary: Julia Lennox is a normal girl from the Military. But what happens when she returns home, makes contact with the AllSpark, and the family's truck is her guardian? Can she cope with it and the discovery of the Autobots? An Ironhide/OC story.
1. Monster Truck

So I finally decided to make an Ironhide story. Because honestly, I loved this guy right after the moment Mojo 'lubricated' right on his foot. Weird, huh?

I'm sure some readers of my Bumblebee stories are thinking 'Julia Lennox'?

Yes, I'm using the same name from my other stories because why? I have no creativity and honestly (again), I like that name. I'm also using the fact that she's William Lennox's daughter, just like from my other stories. Again, why? I repeat, no creativity.

But anyways, I hope this story will turn out okay.

I don't own Transformers. I do own some of the plots and Julia.

EDIT: Wow. Thank you, first 2 reviewers, for telling me about the double-up.

* * *

Home. Never thought I would see that again. I could only _dream_ of being home.

I leaned back in my seat and sighed deeply as I watched the ground approach slowly outside my window. A loud voice emitted from a few speakers located here and there, but it was drained out by the sounds of people talking and infants crying.

For love of all that is good and decent, get me off this plane…

After being shoved back and forth, between a few fat people and a bunch of crabby ladies with overly tired babies, I was off that personal Hell with wings. My backpack was located on my back as I carried a duffle bag in my hand.

I wonder what was the most hours someone contained their sanity on plane with crying children sitting behind them?

I made my way over to the Airport's parking lot, then something dawned over me.

"Crap…Dad didn't tell me what his freakin' car looked like." I grumbled out loud as I smacked my forehead with my free hand. I had called my dad before I got on my trip to hell- I mean plane. I called him to tell him that I was returning home and he insisted that he would pick me up at the Airport parking lot. It was a nice gesture, but it would have been nicer if he told me what his car looked like.

Maybe I should've told him I'll catch a cab…

"Let's just hope he's looking for me." I sighed before venturing around the parking lot.

What seemed like 7 hours, was only 5 minutes as I wandered around the parking lot. I was about ready to lose the remaining bits of my sanity when I spotted something out of the ordinary.

Hell, seeing this beast might've meant that I've already lost the rest of my sanity. The owner of the monster wasn't present, so I got a closer look at it. It was a huge, charcoal black, GMC Topkick. Being the car-fanatic I am, I've seen my fair share of vehicles, but this hit the limit beyond 'fair share'. This thing was huge, which I think I have mentioned before. I was an average height for my age, but I wasn't tall enough to reach the side-view mirrors mounted on the side of the truck. Even if I tip-toed, I wouldn't be able to touch the mirror with the top of my head. But the size of this truck wasn't the_ only_ thing that caught my eye. The fact that this thing had _smoke stacks_ mounted on the back of the cab was enough to catch anyone's eye.

"_Damn_, since when did Big-Foot get a truck…?" I asked in a hushed tone as I circled the truck. I've seen actual Monster-Trucks up close before, but none of them were _ever_ this intimidating. I couldn't put my finger on it, this truck was beyond intimidating and I couldn't explain why. This truck just gave off a strange presence, either that or I _have_ been on that plane for too long. I pushed that feeling to the side as I approached the tailgate.

"Now what kind of an emblem is this…?" I asked to no one in particular again. There was a strange face like symbol engraved on the back of the truck. It was like…a robotic cat face or something. I was tempted to run my free hand over it before someone tapped me on the shoulder. My heart skipped a beat, thinking that it was the owner of the truck. I thought it was going to belong to some big buff ex-trucker man or some little lady that doesn't seem like the type to own a truck. I turned around.

"I knew you would find your way over to the truck without me standing next to it." An older man smiled at me.

Okay, so it wasn't a big buff ex-trucker guy. Or a little lady. But he sure didn't seem like the type to own a truck like this. Oh, and he wasn't Big-Foot either.

"Dad!" I smiled before comprehending what he just told me. "Wait, so you drove this, THIS-" I motioned to the black monster behind me. "Beast, here?"

"Nah, I just walked here." My dad gave me a sarcastic look. "Of course I drove it."

"So this is your truck? Like, the family's truck?" I was still trying to make sure that this truck belonged to my family.

"Well, yes and no." Oh great, now he's trying to confuse me. "Yes, it is like the family's truck but at the same time, it's not ours."

"…So what you're trying to say is…?" I didn't know what he was trying to say.

"That this truck is um…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's from a friend of mine. From the military."

"Oh…kay." Slowly, I was getting what he was saying.

"So yeah, c'mon kiddo, let's get goin'. I'll do more explaining on the way home, 'kay?" He put his arm around my shoulder and brought me over to the passenger's side.

Home. Who knew that one word had so much meaning?

We made it over to the side of the truck. Damn, I needed a friggin' ladder to get in this truck. Before I jumped in front, I opened the back seat door and threw my stuff in the back. I knew that I was going crazy when I swore I heard the truck _grunt_. Okay, so the truck was making noises…Yup, I spent one too many hours on that plane, so I'm officially hearing things. I slammed the back door closed and again, I heard that same grunting noise. I pushed that to the side as I climbed into the front passenger's seat.

After hauling my ass up into the seat, I felt like I needed a nap. So this is what hiking feels like.

I strapped the seatbelt securely around me until I heard the reassuring click. Call me crazy, but did the belt just get tighter for a moment? Nah, maybe I just pulled all the slack and it had one of those safety things. Like the ones where you pull all the slack, and once you let go, the belt won't budge. But whatever, didn't bother me…much.

"So Julia, ready to be home again?" My dad asked as he started up the engine.

"Been ready ever since I left it." I gave him a reassuring smile. So I had been away for a while, working with the military. I was a computer technician. I was recruited a few years ago, when I was 17 and now I'm 20. So I had been gone for a span of 3 years. Yeah, I missed home.

"That's good to hear, y'know, you've got a little sister now." My dad looked at me while he was driving. Hey…he's a pretty good driver if he can do that…

"Yup, mom told me. Annabelle, right? Can't wait to see her. Let's hope she didn't get your fat head though." I laughed.

"I know, right? Then she was would have a fat head like me _and_ you." He counter-attacked my joke. Wow, being away from home, you sure miss a lot of things.

"Wow dad, since when were you good a back-sassing my back-talk?" I calmed my laughter.

"Oh believe me, I picked up a few things from some of the Auto-… Guys back at base." He stuttered for a moment before quickly picking up his sentence again. Auto-Guys? Did he mean mechanics?

"Auto-Guys? …Are you talking about mechanics?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah. Mechanics, they like…work with the machinery and the military's vehicles an' stuff." My dad laughed nervously. No duh they work with machinery and stuff, they're _mechanics._

"No kiddin'? I've heard rumors that mechanics do that kind of stuff." I shook my head as I rolled my eyes and laughed. My dad just sighed before laughing with me.

* * *

Haha. Auto-Guys.

Chapter previews are on my profile! Be sure to go and take a look for the next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	2. The New Femme

Okay, here's chapter 2! This chapter came out a bit early, but only because I've been working on it a lot lately and I'll be at a football game during the time I wanted to upload it.

Thank you for all who reviewed, faved, and alerted! I appreciate it!

So I own nothing, as usual, besides Julia and some plots.

EDIT: MY GOODNESS. I'm glad I caught this myself this time, but apparently something is up with my chapter repeating themselves...meh.

* * *

Silence filled the truck as we were slowly approaching the Lennox residence. Thinking I should be trying to get filled in with as much information as possible, I decided to speak with my dad.

"You said this is your friend's truck, right?" I asked boredly, watching scenery zip pass the window.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"What's their name? I'm just curious if I know 'em or not." I replied with a shrug. Then the truck was filled with laughter again. I eyed my laughing father. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just…I'm almost certain that you haven't met him before." He flashed me one of his famous goofy grins.

"Okay, okay, I was just wonderin'. Is it illegal to be curious?" I put my hands up in defense.

"Heh, no." My dad kept his grin.

"So, name?" I folded my arms over my chest as I looked forward.

"Uh, name?" My dad pretty much repeated my question. He had a slightly uneasy smile on his face. Exactly, what are you hiding, dad? "Ron."

"Ron?"

"Ron." My dad nodded. "Ron…Hide? Yes, Hide." He nodded again. "Ron Hide."

"Ron Hide?" I tilted my head slightly to the side. Suddenly, the truck came to a quick halt. "Dad, Holy crap!" I yelled after I was jerked forward in my seat. I looked over at him, apparently he was muttering something to himself before looking at me.

"Oh look, we're home." He smiled. Oh look, we _were_. I took no time in jumping out of the truck, nearly breaking my neck in the process.

Note to self: Do not jump out of truck without realizing truck is 6 feet above ground.

I gathered all my things from the back seat before breathing in deeply and exhaling.

"It's good to be home." I smiled to myself before turning to my father, who was currently kicking the truck's tire and grumbling something. "Something wrong with the truck dad?"

"YES. _A lot_ of things are wrong with the truck." He emphasized the words 'a lot' deeply. "The brakes were on the fritz so that's why we had that sudden stop." He sighed before running a hand through his hair.

"Really?" I was a bit concerned, seeing as I was just riding in that giant and the brakes weren't working at 100%. "Want me to take a look at it later?"

"That's right, I forgot you had a way with cars." He chuckled. "But it's alright, _I'll _take a look at it." His gaze turned towards the truck. "Go a head inside and unpack. I'm going to take a look at the truck. Oh, your mother took Anna for her check-up, they'll be back a little later."

"Okay, thanks dad." I waved to him with my free hand and he returned the gesture.

-Ironhide's P.o.V.-

Finally that little femme slagger left, now I could speak with her father. But apparently, he beat me to it.

"What do you think your _doing_?" Will threw his hands in the air as he yelled in a hushed tone.

"Me? What the slag do you think _your_ doing?" I growled back at him "Ron Hide?" I questioned him about the fake human identity he had given me.

"What? It fits." He mumbled. "Besides, I needed a name and well…I thought of one."

"Right Will…Ironhide and Ron Hide have absolutely _nothing_ in common." I scoffed. "Besides, what's wrong with my name to where you had to make up one?"

"Oh gee, I don't know 'Hide, maybe the fact that normal people don't have the name Ironhide?" Will snapped at me as he folded his arms.

"So? I fail to see the problem." If I weren't in my alternate form, I'd be rolling my optics.

"You should've just stopped after 'I fail'…" Oh, this human had guts.

"Excuse me?" He was testing me and I was close to changing into my normal form. "I think that slipped pass my audio receptors, care to repeat that a bit louder, Will?"

"So you're going deaf now too?" He's really pushing me now.

"_Watch it, Lennox._" I hissed my entire sentence. I was about ready to transform when Will sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, okay, okay! Enough joking around." He was joking? Well, they weren't funny. "My main concern at this moment is Julia."

"What about your daughter?" I noticed Will looking around the backyard, where we had pulled up. He was making sure that the little femme didn't come running out of the house while he was 'talking' to the 'truck'.

"I'm concerned about her safety." He sighed deeply and leaned against my armor.

"Just her's in general?" Will only nodded in response. "What about the rest of your family? Like your mate and other child?"

"Well…Yeah, I care about them too but…I don't know. There's just something telling me that Julia will get caught up in this…" He hung his head a bit and barely mumbled his words.

"Is it because she's in the military, like you?"

"I don't know…That might be the reason."

"Do not stress yourself, Will." I had to reassure him the best I can. I'm a fighter, not some Comfort-Bot. "I'll be sure to inform Prime of her arrival and I promise to keep you and your family safe."

"Thanks 'Hide… I just…I just don't want her getting hurt, y'know? She's been gone for about 3 years in the military. And you never know what could go wrong in the military…I'm just glad she came home safely. So the last thing I want is her being in danger." He just looked at the ground as he continued to lean on my side.

"I see your point, Will." He was trying to protect the ones he cares for. I completely understand. "But I was appointed as the guardian of your family, so I will do my best to protect it."

"Again, thanks 'Hide." Lennox finally gave me a smile before he pushed himself up into a proper standing position. He patted my hood before slowly walking off. "I'll talk to you later 'Hide, I'm going to check on Julia."

"Right." I replied.

Another femme in the household. Hopefully this one doesn't have major mood swings like Will's mate, Sarah. Or constantly cry like the little human, Annabelle. For Primus's sake…let's not hope she's _worse_.

* * *

So Will is just being a paranoid father and Ironhide is just being...Ironhide?

Oh c'mon people, RON HIDE! It's so cliche, I _had_ to do it. Ironhide, Ron Hide? Maybe Major Lennox isn't the brightest bulb in the box...

The same concept applies to Barricade, Barry Cade. And Tomatoe, Tow Mater (from Cars). I hope majority of you get it, or else I look like a babbling dunder-head.

So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed! Get a small preview for chapter 3 on my profile!


	3. Home, Company, and StarGazing

I think I've been really out of it lately. I'm not sure if I've been keeping up with both of my stories, and I keep forgetting which chapter is next and so on and so on. But hey, at least Winter Break is coming up in a week. Which means I can try and catch myself up to my stories and such. Not to mention my friend introduced me to some of the most awesome games which are totally brain-washing me into an all-day, mindless, video game playing zombie. Gotta love Professor Layton.

So here's chapter 3. Will Julia be worse than the 'other' femmes of the house? Julia and good ol' Ironhide will have some bonding time, but Julia doesn't know that. And for the record, neither does 'Hide.

* * *

-Julia's P.o.V.-

Nothing much has changed since I left. Well, except the fact that my room was now the 'use to be' spare room. I guess I couldn't blame them. The spare room was a bit big for a baby to be kept in. But hey, now I've got a bigger room. It was pretty empty though. It had a normal sized bed, a desk, a dresser, and a keyboard. Oh hey, I forgot we had one. I had a thing for playing music when I was in high school.

"Wonder if it still works…?" I mumbled as I walked over to it, turned it on, and pressed down on one of the white keys. As it played a harmonic note, I smiled. "Still works." I turned it back off. "I'll mess around with it later."

"Hey Julia!" I could hear my dad call me from down stairs. Did I forget to mention that we live in a two-story house? "You find your room?"

"Yeah, thanks dad!" I called back. I set all my stuff on the floor near the empty closet and looked out the window, into the backyard. "Dang…even from _here_ that thing looks enormous." I whispered as I looked at the giant GMC Topkick parked in the backyard, on the side of the house.

It was about 8 at night. I was currently lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to find all sorts of patterns and pictures in the texture. It had been a long day for me. Riding on a plane for far too long, sitting in the monster of all trucks, coming home, being hugged to death by my squealing mother…Well, it could've been worse. The plane could've crashed, the truck could've ate me, I could have never made it home, and I really _could've_ died by my mother's hug.

"First night home and I'm bored already…" Grumbling, I sat up and yawned. "Let's see…Anna's asleep…so can't play the keyboard…dad's using the living room T.V…no video games… Laptop's charging…UGH!" I threw my hands in the air and slammed myself back down into the bed. Back to 'pattern finding'.

-Ironhide's P.o.V.-

It was a rather interesting day today. The new femme's arrival and all the fuss about her coming home. Earlier, Will had talked to me while his mate was giving the new femme a tight death grip.

He explained a few things about the new femme. Her designation is Julia. She is about 20 human years old and enlisted in the military. And apparently, she has a fascination for vehicles. Those are the main things I actually remembered. Will just rambled on about everything else. But overall, this new femme, Julia, sounds rather…interesting.

I was sitting outside, thinking, seeing as I couldn't do much of anything in my current state.

"When the slag is Will going to get me a proper shelter…?" I grumbled to myself. The man had promised to get some short of 'shed' for me to reside in, since the garage was too small. But I haven't seen any sort of attempts to get this so called 'shed'. My thoughts were interrupted when my audio receptors picked up something.

"UGH!" It was the sound of the new femme's voice.

"What is that femme doing?" Curious, I scanned her room. She was mumbling to herself about being bored. Soon enough, she stood up and started making her way downstairs. "Where are you going…?"

-Julia's P.o.V.-

I quietly went downstairs and walked pass the living room. Dad was snoring loudly on the couch, watching the T.V. with his eyes closed. I smiled and made my way to the kitchen, and then over to the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard. I opened it and stepped outside, inhaling the cool night time air, before closing the door. I stretched my arms in the air before walking over to the side of the house, towards the truck.

I walked over to the back of truck and opened the tailgate before climbing into the truck bed. I sat there for a moment before lying down, gazing at the stars. I folded an arm behind my head as I pointed the other one to the sky.

"There's Orion…and the Big Dipper…" I slowly moved my hand across the sky. "And I think that one's Pegasus…I was never good at constellations…" I frowned as I put my hand back down beside my body. I sighed and closed my eyes. "…Why can't I fight the feeling that Dad is hiding something from me…?"

I've had this feeling ever since I asked him about the truck. What could he be hiding from me? I mean, if he stole the truck, he could go ahead and tell me. But then again…who would be able to steal something _that_ big and get away with it? Maybe it's actually Mom's truck, and he was too ashamed to say it wasn't his…Nah.

"Damn…being gone for a few years, I feel _so_ left out of the loop…" And it sucked, a lot.

-Ironhide's P.o.V.-

This new femme was a strange one. While her family is recharging, she's up and about. She even came outside.

_*What are you doing you strange little femme!?* _I shouted inwardly to myself as she walked behind me and opened my tailgate. She soon began to climb into my truck bed and she just laid there.

"There's Orion…and the Big Dipper…And I think that one's Pegasus…I was never good at constellations…" The little femme had been mumbling to herself as he pointed her hand at the sky.

_*What's an Orion? Weird humans and their strange traditions.* _I had managed to search up the term 'constellations' and linked it to what the femme was doing, apparently she is, what they call, 'star-gazing'. The femme began to start talking to herself again.

"…Why can't I fight the feeling that Dad is hiding something from me…?"

_*Because he is.*_ I simply stated to myself. _*But only if you knew kid, only if you knew.*_ Anyone who knew about the Autobots, could not tell others who didn't know about them. In other terms, Will, Sam, Mikaela, and anyone else who fought along side the Autobots, could not release any information to _anyone_ about our existence. We do not want anymore lives being involved in our war. The last thing Optimus would want is for us to drag Will's family into this. We had already dragged Sam's family into it…

"Damn…being gone for a few years, I feel _so_ left out of the loop…" The femme had began to talk to herself, again. She couldn't even beginto_ imagine_ how much out of the loop she isn't in. Her father is trying to hide the fact that he's in the middle of a war, consisting of beings from another planet. And that one of the beings, are in his backyard, keeping an eye on his strange daughter.

_*Hey…HEY! No!* _I could slowly feel the femme falling into recharge. She apparently got bored with talking to herself and 'star-gazing'. _*Don't recharge on me! Slaggit.* _Too late, she already did. Slag. What kind of human recharges out in the open like this? _*…Well…I guess I'll have to do something about this tomorrow…or maybe Will can find her in the morning and get her, but right now…I need some recharge myself…*_I would've slept in the back of our truck (until it got totalled) but we've got 'the crazies' runnin' around here. So it's a no go.

* * *

Aw, bonding moments. Don't you feel the love? Cuz I don't. At least, not yet. Hahaaa...

So yeah, little side note... It WILL be switching between Julia's and Ironhide's point of views. Why? I wish I knew.

Thank you for reading! Previews for chapter 4, in my profile!


	4. Mission City

*Gets shot for not updating other story* I'.SORRY. I'm updating this a bit early because I thought I could give Ironhide and Julia there first 'meeting' within this chapter but that's a LOOONG way from this chapter. ;^; (I have majority of the story typed up, but just split into sections and such sooo yeah.)

Why do I want them to officially meet so quickly? Because I got this great (or not so great) idea for a small little one-shot with Julia and Ironhide for Christmas. It dawned on me when we were driving to pick up a Christmas tree. But anyways, it wouldn't make sense if Julia had already seen Ironhide in his normal form before this story actually introduced him in that form. (And I didn't want to base it off of my Julia in my Bumblebee story, because, well...y'know, it's mainly a 'Bee story, and this idea is _specifically _for 'Hide.)

But I just decided to make the one-shot anyways, and hopefully most of you read this so you know what's going on.

Again, I own NOTHING. 'Cept for Julia and the plot (so far).

P.S. - ALMOST A WEEK TIL CHRISTMAST!

* * *

-Morning-

-Ironhide's P.o.V.-

I slowly awoke from my recharge as I read my internal clock.

_*7:04… Time to get up.* _I wanted to 'yawn' but I couldn't because the femme might hear. _*Oh slag! The femme!*_

She wasn't in my truck bed anymore, but my tailgate was still down. Where did she go? How could she leave without me noticing? Even in recharge, I could still feel her leave. This isn't good. Just as I was about to drive off to go search for the lost femme, her father walked out of the house.

"Good mornin' Ironhide." Will walked up to me and patted my hood.

"Um yeah. Good morning Will." I replied slowly.

"Something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow at me. How was I suppose to tell him I lost his daughter?

"You could say that…" I wasn't so sure how to tell him. "I kind of…lost Julia…while I was in recharge. I'm sorry." Saying her designation was something new for me, I was so use to calling her femme.

"Lost Julia? Last time I checked, she was in the kitchen…eating." Will sounded unsure to what I was saying. Wait, kitchen? Eating?

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What do _you_ mean? I just walked out of the kitchen and Julia was sitting there eating a poptart."

"What…But I thought…she…recharge…Never mind." It was beyond me what a 'poptart' was but she's in the kitchen? How did she sneak off like that? This femme is getting more interesting by the moment.

"Why? Something happened 'Hide?"

"As a matter of fact yes, she came out here last night and fell asleep in my truck bed."

"You mean she just came out here to sleep in the truck bed?" Will gave me a questionable look.

"No, I believe she originally came out here to 'star-gaze' but she ended up falling into recharge in the process."

"Recharge? You mean 'sleep'?" You would think after being with us for about a year, Will would learn our language by now.

"Sure, whatever your species call it." I mumbled.

-Julia's P.o.V.-

I yawned as I continued to eat my poptart. I totally forgot that I fell asleep in the back of dad's truck. Oh…well…his friend's truck. But anyways, that truck was still bothering me. I can't tell if it was the size of that thing that was bothering me…or something else.

After finishing my poptart, I went back upstairs. I slowly tiptoed pass my parent's room, since my mother was still sleeping. She's not an early riser. Then I tiptoed pass Anna's room. I made it to my room as I sat down at my desk, turning on my laptop. I went on the internet and the homepage, it had a little section called 'Top Searches'. My original goal was to check my e-mail but I found this more interesting. Within the first top 10 searches, one of them were 'Mission City'.

"Mission City…I wonder…" I clicked on it. Back when I was on duty, I had heard a thing or two about the Mission City 'terrorist attack'. But being the computer technician I was, I couldn't help but be a _little_ curious. So I kinda…hacked into the military files about the Mission City incident. But it was weird, it was easy to hack into the system. It were almost as if someone already weakened the system or something. But even so, I wasn't able to get much info about it. All I remember reading, before I had to totally log out of it without being caught, was something about aliens, machines, and battle. There were a few pictures too. But they were blurry and the camera was not focused. But whatever those figures in the pictures were, they were _huge_.

"Hey Julie." My dad poked his head into my room and nearly startled me.

"Yeah dad?" I asked after I nearly had a heart attack.

"Just wonderin' what you were doing." He smiled and took a look at my laptop screen. "Hey…" He walked into my room and looked at the screen more closely. "What's this?"

"Oh, just doin' some research about that Mission City terrorist attack that happened a few years ago." I stated as I looked back at my screen.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." He laughed in an uneasy tone. Why was he laughing? I don't think a fake terrorist attack is all that funny, even if it is fake.

"Yeah, but you know…I don't think it was a terrorist attack." My dad gave me a slightly wide eye look.

"Really? What makes you think that?" Great, he had to ask. I can just tell my own father that 'I hacked in to the military files', right? Wrong.

"Oh uh, I heard from a few people back at our base that they think it was aliens or something. _Big_ aliens." I tried not to stutter.

"Haha, that's just crazy talk. Big aliens? Right." My dad laughed again.

"Ha, you're probably right dad." I laughed with him too before I turned off my laptop. There was only one way to truly find out about the mystery of Mission City. "Hey dad, I'm going out for a bit, 'kay?" I said as I pulled some clothes out of my closet.

"Going out? Where to?"

"Oh, just around the city. Maybe I can go buy me a new game or two." I lied.

"Okay, that's fine. But take Iron- _I rather_, have you take the truck." My dad stuttered again. Iron? Iron what?

"The truck? You want me to drive _that_?" I asked as I pointed towards my window, where the truck could be seen.

"Yes, I do." He smiled. "I'm not letting you drive your mother's car."

"Ugh…Fine, I'll take the truck. But don't be surprised if I come back with a broken arm or something."

"How come?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because if I fall out of that thing, my arm is going to be my safety cushion." That only caused him to laugh.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He patted me on the back. "So then, I'll let you get ready." With that said, he left my room and shut the door behind him.

I got ready and changed into a pair of denim jeans, a black 'Hurley' shirt, and a navy blue baseball cap. I opened my door and headed down stairs.

"Now where did dad put the keys…?" I tried looking around for the keys. He would usually leave them lying around somewhere.

"Here Julie, catch." I turned to face my dad. He threw the keys at me and I caught them.

"Thanks dad, I'll be back in a few hours or so." I waved to him.

"Okay, don't do drugs!" My dad laughed.

"Haha, real funny dad, I should be telling you that." I rolled my eyes as I headed into the backyard. I opened the driver's door to the truck and climbed in. Literally.

I put the keys into the slot and started up the truck. Then I reversed and drove away.

"Alright, first stop, the music store." I smiled to myself.

* * *

Where _exactly_ is Julia planning to go?

I sure hope that most of you caught on to that.

So thank you for reading! Oh, and excuse my rudeness! I must thank all those how faved, alerted, and reviewed! I love you guys. But not that much. HAHA, just kidding. Or am I?

Nah, I'm playing. Really, thanks you guys. Previews for the next chapter is on my profile.


	5. The Fragment

I believe this chapter is a bit...late. And...Sorry for that. I guess I was too caught up on trying to update my 'Bee story. But no worries, I still love Ironhide.

Thank you, my faithful reviewers, you guys are the best. Don't worry, favorite-ers and alerters, you guys rock too.

So what's Julia up to? Where exactly will she take Ironhide? Read and find out.

I own nothing. But the current plot and Julia.

* * *

-Ironhide's P.o.V.-

I tuned my audio receptors towards the femme's, Julia's, room. Both her and Will were in there, talking about something. That something was about the Battle at Mission City, and how their government covered it up as a terrorist attack. But it seems this femme was smarter than I gave her credit for… She had a hunch that it wasn't because of a terrorist attack, but of aliens. In other words, _us_.

_*Slag…she's one smart femme, I'll give her that.*_ I grumbled on the inside. Whatever the cost, I can't let her learn about our existence. Optimus wouldn't want anymore more lives to be dragged into our war.

I tuned back into the conversation. Julia wanted to go out for a while. But Will insisted she should take me. Much to my protest, it was my _job_ to watch over Will and his family, meaning I had to go out for a while with Julia. She came out and climbed up into my driver's seat. Once I was started up, we drove away from the house and off to wherever the slag she had in mind.

"Alright, first stop, the music store." Julia said to herself as she smiled.

_*The music store? NO.*_ I wanted to protest against going there. From what Bumblebee told me, after teenagers go into that dreaded place, they come back out with little discs, they put it in an auto compartment, and either enjoyable tunes or horrible noises come out of your speakers. Bumblebee also said that 3 out of 10 'songs' are rather enjoyable.

The last thing I needed was irritable noises blasting from my insides for the next few hours when I'm with this femme. Once we got there, she put me in park and jumped out.

"Okay big guy, don't go anywhere." She laughed and patted my door. Apparently she was joking around or something.

_*Don't tempt me femme.*_ I growled on the inside as I watched her go inside the store.

After about 10 minutes or so, she came back out with a medium sized case, and some books. Oh no, don't tell me she bought enough of those little discs to fill that entire case. I swear to Primus…if she did…

She approached me with a smile and opened the back door on the driver's side and put the case on the seat. She placed the books on top of the case and closed the door. She then opened the driver's door and hopped back in.

"Okay, got that…" She mumbled to herself as she started me up. It was still bothering me what she had gotten. I wasn't taking any notice to where she was driving me, until some of the scenery was getting very familiar.

_*Mission City…What the slag are we doing here?!* _I quickly put my brakes on. At the same time, Julia jerked forward, but I made sure I tightened her seatbelt so she wouldn't hit her face on my steering wheel.

"Holy crap!" She squeaked when she jerked. "Damn it…Didn't dad say he'd fix the brakes?" She sighed, turned me off, _popped_ my _hood_ open, and jumped out.

_*You little slagger, what do you think you're doing?*_ I shouted to myself. She jumped up, and placed her feet in front of my grill and looked underneath my hood.

"Alright…so…" She scanned me over slowly. "Funny…I don't see anything unusual…well, can't say that." She mumbled. "I should say _wrong_, not unusual." She sighed through her nose. She shook her head side to side as she closed my hood before jumping down. She then took a look underneath me. "Nothing's leaking…"

_*Of course, I'm up and functioning. I just chose to stop.* _I grumbled to myself, feeling a bit exposed from her _opening _my hood and looking.

"C'mon, you better run…" She pleaded as she jumped back in and started me up. She slowly pressed down on the gas peddle and I rolled forward. She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I didn't want to be stranded here." She drove forward and continued to make her way through the ruins of Mission City.

_*Now why in Primus's name, didn't their government block this off?*_

The government didn't feel the need to after 2 years had passed. People avoided Mission City after the 'incident'.

We had made our way through to what seemed to be the center of the city, where the fight between Optimus and Megatron took place. A lot of the buildings were horribly damaged, the road was rubble, and everything looked like a giant battle ground. Which actually was. Julia had stopped me once again, but didn't bother turning my engine off. She hopped out and slowly walked again.

"Wow…it looks worse up close…" She whispered. "This is _way_ too much damage for a bunch of terrorists…" She strolled over to a big dent in the ground. Something had caught her eye. "Whoa…what's this…?" She asked as she walked into the small crater and bent over to pick up something. She picked up something. Something small. It had a metallic look to it. "This sure didn't come from a car…or a building."

That's because it _didn't_. It was an AllSpark fragment. Right when I saw what she was holding, I was ready to call Optimus to report this finding to him but before I could, something else happened.

"Oh my god!" Julia's voice rang out to my audio receptors. I turned my attention back towards her. She was clutching her right hand with the other. It seemed that the AllSpark fragment had a bit of a kick to it, causing her to drop it. But I was _wrong_. I couldn't locate the shard anywhere on the ground and she wasn't holding it.

_*What the…where'd it go? She better not have thrown it.* _

"What the hell was that thing and why…why did it…" Julia squeaked out in an uneasy voice. "Why did my hand just absorb it like a freakin' sponge…?" Her face twisted in pain.

_*The shard did WHAT?*_

After a few more minutes of her standing there, holding her hand, she was able to regain her composure. She clenched her hand into a fist, and opened it, and repeated this process.

"Oh god…Why did that happen…?" She mumbled as she looked at the palm of her hand. "This isn't good."

_*Damn right this isn't good…I have to report this to Optimus.* _

-Julia's P.o.V.-

I curse my natural curiosity. I just _had_ to pick up some foreign object I had found in the beat down ruins of Mission City. For all I knew, that could have been radio active.

Why did I have to pick up that stupid little shiny object? I would understand if it were a quarter or something, but anything else besides a quarter, why bother, right? Eheh, wrong. At least in my case.

I always knew my stupid curiosity would be the end of me. I just never knew it was going to be sooner than I thought.

Once the pain subsided, I examined my hand. Great, no traces of _anything_. Not a scratch, scar, or even a bruise to prove that I wasn't just hallucinating. But even if I were hallucinating, why was the pain so real? Just to be sure, I got my other hand and poked the spot to where the little object had disappeared to. Hey look, no pain.

"Okay…now what…?" I asked to no one in particular. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. "How am I suppose to explain this to dad? I'm sure he'll freak if I told him I went to Mission City."

_*Oh how I love my life…*_ I groaned on the inside.

"I can just picture it… 'Oh hey dad, guess what? I went to Mission City and I picked up some random object that totally absorbed itself into my hand. You're okay with that right?'" I paused for a moment before thinking of what my dad would say. "…BOOM…" I made small little explosion effects with my hands. My dad wouldn't be able to utter a word out before he explodes.

"Damn…I should just go home. I came for more than what I bargained for." I mumbled as I took one last look at my hand before walking back over to the truck. I hopped in and made my way out of Mission City.

"My life couldn't get any worse then this…well it could if my dad found out…" I made a small 'gulping' sound. Let's hope that he doesn't.

* * *

Oooo....What did Julia get into now? And let's hope her father doesn't find out.

Anyone figure out on what Julia got at 'the dreaded music store'? Is it a case filled with CDs? Or did Ironhide only narrow it down to one TYPE of 'music' store?

Previews are where they'll always be.

Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!


	6. Beyond Strange

Goodness...I'm extremely sorry for the lack of updates. School just started back up and we're starting mid-terms. I've also been busy with trying to figure out things for my **100 Themes** **Challenge** that I'm currently doing on DeviantArt. I guess my mind just pushed back the fact that I had stories to update. Oh, and I'm trying to sketch up something for Julia too. Just to give you readers a reference on what she looks like. Check my DeviantArt profile to see if I uploaded it, though, I will be likely to give you guys a small notice in one of the next updates.

I thank all of you that kept up with the story for this long! Also for tolerating my failure to update every week like I thought I could do...

So what has happened to Julia? What will Ironhide do about the situation? Optimus's reaction? _Will's _reaction? Read on!

I only wish that I can own Transformers. But I don't. Only Julia. And the plot so far...

* * *

-Ironhide's P.o.V.-

**_[Ironhide to Optimus. Please for the love of Primus, come in Optimus.] _**I pretty much groaned into my COM link.

**_[This is Optimus. What's wrong Ironhide?]_** Optimus answered his COM link.

**_[A lot, but I'll save small details for later.] _**I sighed over the conversation before continuing. **_[Will's femme daughter, Julia, had an encounter a fragment of the AllSpark.]_**

**_[An AllSpark fragment? I thought the remaining piece was under the protection of the human government.]_** Optimus questioned over the link.

**_[That's another story. We, well, SHE took ME to Mission City and that is where she found the AllSpark shard.]_** I should have _real_ fun explaining what happened to the shard in the next few moments.

**_[Where is the fragment now?]_** He'll get a real kick out of this.

**_[Well…now…you see…]_** Exactly how were you suppose to tell your commander something like this? Easy. **_[…It got absorbed into the body of a human femme. There, I said it.] _**I blurted out the answer he probably _didn't_ want to hear.

**_[It WHAT?] _**Sounded like Optimus wanted to have a Spark-Attack on the other end. **_[How in Spark's name did something like THAT happen?!]_**

**_[How should I know?! The girl just picked it up and all of a sudden she was in pain! It just randomly absorbed itself into her! How? I DON'T KNOW.] _**I tried to make it as clear as day that I didn't know anything else.

**_[Ugh.] _**Optimus groaned and sighed. **_[So, this Julia, is the one who absorbed the AllSpark?]_**

**_[Yes.] _**I answered.

**_[Ironhide, keep her safe. I don't know if the Decepticons will be able to pick the energy signal of the shard that she found.]_** Optimus sighed deeply again.

**_[This couldn't get any worse…huh?] _**I asked my commander.

**_[I'm afraid worse has yet to come, Ironhide.] _**Optimus answered.

**_[You're probably right…but either way, I'll look out for Will and his family.] _**

**_[Thank you old friend. I'm just sorry that another soul has been brought into our war…]_**

**_[Me too Optimus…Me too.] _**

-Julia's P.o.V.-

"Okay…all I have to do is keep calm, tell him I went to the music store and came back. If he asks why it took a while…I'll say I was browsing for a while, he should understand after that…" I quietly rehearsed the excuse I was going to give my father. I nodded to myself in agreement.

After about another few minutes of driving, I pulled up to the house and parked the truck in the spot that it was in before I left. I slowly climbed out of the truck, got my items out of the back, and closed the truck's doors. I took a deep breath, and exhaled before walking over to the kitchen.

Oh, look who's sitting there at the kitchen table reading the newspaper like all stereotype dads.

I slid the glass door open and turned my back to him.

"Oh Julie, you're back." I could hear the paper crinkle.

"Yup." I replied as I shut the door close.

"What'd you get?" I could feel him eyeballing my case. I mean, it wasn't _the smallest_ thing I could sneak into the house.

"Oh, nothin' special." I smiled while I still refused to look at him, just in case he might ask me about where else I went.

"And a 'nothin' special' would be a…?" The way he said it, I could only guess that he was raising an eyebrow at me...

"An instrument. And a few music books." I shrugged.

"Really? What, like a trumpet?"

"Trumpet? Psh, no way." I sneered at the thought. "Try 'Saxophone' dad."

"A saxophone?" My dad repeated in amazement. "Oh, that's right!" He shouted. "You played that when you were in High School, huh?"

"Darn right." I pouted slightly. "I wouldn't be caught dead playing a trumpet."

It's true. I more or less, likely wouldn't. What I mean by that is…_everyone_ knows what a freakin' trumpet is. So that's what they want to play. It's either that, drums, or the flute.

I've been a 'Sax Player' from my years in middle school to my years in high school.

"What's wrong with the trumpet?" My dad only laughed at my response.

"A lot." I frowned as I faced the glass door. In middle school, I played the Alto Saxophone for 3 years. Let's just say the Saxophone section and the Trumpet sections were always head-to-head for Section of the month.

"Trumpets aren't so bad." I could tell dad was smiling at me, seeing as he just proved a point.

"I guess the instruments themselves aren't, but the people I knew are." I continued to frown.

"So-" I'm guessing my dad wanted to bring up a new conversation. "You still remember how to play?"

"I think." I shrugged slightly, with the case and books still in my arms. "Once I get the instrument in my hands, I'm sure it'll all come back to me."

"I hope so, I wouldn't mind hearing some Jazz…Jazzy tunes." This is about the fifth time I've heard my dad take a pause in his sentence or stutter, or both within the couple days I've been home.

"Yeah, of course dad." I sighed and turned around so I could head to my room. I'm just glad he didn't ask me about where I went besides the music store…

"Holy shit Julia!" My dad cursed as I gave him one glance as I walked pass him. Crap, am I that easily read?

I stopped for a moment before I placed my left foot on the first step of the stairs. I looked at my dad again. I mentally gulped.

"What's the matter dad?" I changed my expression to a surprised one. Surprised as in 'Oh my god, why are you yelling?' and not 'Oh my god, you just found out what I did, didn't you?'.

"What's the matter? Your _eyes_, that's what's the matter!" He walked up to me and grabbed both of my shoulders. He looked me in the eyes.

"Um…I'm afraid I don't follow, dad…" I replied. What is he talking about? Did he find the truth in my eyes or something? Damn dad, since when did you become this good of a dad?

"Don't follow? Since when did you get colored contacts?!" Colored contacts? Why the bloody hell would I have colored contacts?

"Colored…contacts?" I blinked at him. "I'm not wearing contacts." I frowned.

"If you aren't, then why are you're eyes 3 times lighter than what they're suppose to be?"

"Dad, what are you _talking_ about?" He was really starting to bother me now. Maybe he was sick.

"This." He got out his phone, pressed some buttons, held it up to my face, and it flashed. I blinked a couple of times to get my eyes back into focus. "This is what I'm talking about." He showed me the phone's tiny screen. He took a picture of me, and my face had the 'deer in the headlights' expression. I looked closely at the picture.

"What the hell…?" I leaned in closer to the picture. "Dad, I think you're phone is busted…I've heard of the 'red eye' thing with cameras, but not the 'blue-ish white-ish eye' thing." Why couldn't he have just pushed me in front of a mirror like most normal people would...?

"Julia, that _is_ your eye color." My dad narrowed his gaze at me. This isn't good. "Julia, what's going on? If you don't have contacts, why are your eyes that color?"

That was a really good question. Why were my eyes this baby blue color now? They use to be this really dark midnight blue, almost grey-ish color. But now…

"I…I don't know." Was all I could say before I ran up to my room with my stuff and shutting and locking the my room door.

"Julia! Julia!" My dad called from down stairs. "You better tell me what's going on!...Julia!"

"I'll only tell if _you_ tell me what's going on, dad…" I said quietly as I was sitting in my bed. I wasn't the only one hiding something from someone in this house, and I knew it.

* * *

Oh no. Father and daughter troubles? That's not good, and will Ironhide have any say in this? And what's this? Colored contacts? Light blue? Hint-hint.

Cheers to _Ryle Culler_ for guessing that Julia got an instrument and music books!

Thanks for reading!


	7. The Truth

Um. Sorry for the lack of updating...Though, I think some of you may already be use to it. Instead of once a week, it might change to one every two weeks. Only because mid-terms are over but Band practice isn't. So just a little heads up.

A thanks goes to _lightan117_ for messaging me. I'm glad you like the story but I'm so sorry that this took so long to actually get out!

More thanks goes to the faithful reviewers! As well as those who alerted and faved!

Many of you already have guess that Julia has what is equivalent to, Autobot optics. Hence her sudden change in eye color. Which most of you are heading in the right direction!

Can Julia and Will solve their father daughter problems? Or will someone else help solve it? Is it Ironhide? Or someone else?

I own nothing.

* * *

-Ironhide's P.o.V.-

I was sitting outside the Lennox residence, thinking about the earlier events that occurred. But my thoughts were interrupted from the slight shouting heard from the household. It was Will who was yelling. Good thing his mate and other child were absent from the house, they had gone somewhere in the time of mine and Julia's absence. At least, that's what my scanners picked up.

_*What's going on in there?*_

A few moments later, Will stepped out into the backyard and had his head down low.

"Having problems Will?" I asked the man as he sighed deeply before leaning his back on my grill.

"You have no idea, 'Hide." He sighed, again.

"Try me."

"Fine. Julia… I don't know. She came home with a different eye color…Where did you two go? Did she go to the Optometrist or something?"

"I haven't the slightest clue in which you're talking about Will." How could a human change their eye color? What the slag is an Optometrist?

"Then just answer this 'Hide, where did you two go?" He looked over his shoulder.

"We went to the 'music' store." I really should tell him about Mission City…but…Would Julia get punished for it? Wait…what would it matter to me?

"Where else?"

"…Uh…"

"'Hide, where else?" The concern in his voice…He was a caring father alright.

"We went to Mission City…" I sighed in defeat. My scanners picked up Will's increased Heart rate.

"You _what_?!" He turned around and faced my grill. "Ironhide!"

"Hey look, it wasn't my fault. I tried stopping but she opened my hood so I had to function properly again before she decided to do something else." I protested.

"Well what the hell happened there? My girl has different colored eyes now!" Will frantically threw his arms in the air.

"…She does?" I don't think she has different colored eyes. I, out of all bots, would have noticed that at least. I _was_ the one she was driving in anyways.

"YES! She DOES!" Will hissed.

"Okay, okay, Will."

"Ironhide, _what_ happened?" I should tell him.

So that's exactly what I did. Lucky me, Will managed to stay quiet the entire time I was explaining the story. Can't say he said some kind words at the end, but oh well. I told him the entire encounter with the AllSpark fragment.

Will groaned before putting his face in his palms and shaking his head left to right.

"I'm sorry Will." That's all I could possibly say right now.

"It's okay Ironhide. I should've known she wanted to go there. Earlier, she was looking up something about Mission City. And then she wanted to go out for a while? I should have put two and two together." He continued to shake his head.

"I heard. She's a smart girl, Will. She had already guessed about our existence…"

"I know, 'Hide." He sighed. "So…You think that AllSpark shard that fused with her body, is the reason why her eye color changed?"

"It's a possibility. But that is something we have to ask Ratchet." If anyone were to know, it'd be Ratchet. Our CMO, Chief Medical Officer.

"Maybe…maybe we should tell her about you guys…" Will rubbed the back of his neck.

"So soon Will?" The femme just returned home yesterday. "I don't think it'd be safe to tell her about it now…Maybe we should wait a month or two."

"Maybe you're right…But what about the Decepticons?"

"There is no need to worry about them. I'll annihilate any Decepticreeps that come near."

"I wouldn't doubt that." Will let out a small chuckle. "I'll probably have to report this to the government too."

"In my opinion, I'd say you keep quiet about the AllSpark fragment and your daughter." I snorted. "We have witnessed your race's capacity for destruction…And exposing your daughter to the government wouldn't be the best for her health…"

"You're probably right about that too…If I told them about the AllSpark fusing with her, she would immediately become a live experiment…" I knew Will was right about that. The same thing happened to Bumblebee when we first came to Earth. He became the humans' experiment. The poor kid shouldn't have gone through it, but he was protecting Sam and Mikaela…

"She would become their experiment…Your race is a cruel one, but there are some decent ones…Like you, Sam, and Mikaela. As well as your daughter, so I won't let her go through what Bumblebee went through." I replied sternly.

"Thanks so much, Ironhide." Will sighed with a friendly smile. "Speaking of Bumblebee, I _do_ think it's okay to have Sam and Julia see each other again."

"You're right- Wait, again?" He caught me off-guard when he said 'again'. What did he mean by it?

"Yeah, again." He smiled. "Julia and Sam were friends since they were in Elementary School. Though, I'm not totally sure if they actually remember each other because they were in the same school for at least 2 years." Will tapped his chin in a thinking like pose.

This might make things a bit easier then. If the two know each other, then introductions will be an easy process.

"Maybe inviting Sam over will lighten up the mood between you two." I suggested, seeing as Julia had locked herself in her room, and her father is out here talking with me.

"Good idea, he's a pretty goofy kid but I'm positive that he'd be able to bring a smile on Julia's face." Will smiled. "Then it's decided, I'll call Sam and invite him over." He pulled out his mobile cellular phone and pressed a few buttons.

"Hey Sam, what's up…Great, you wanna come over for bit? I want you to meet someone…No, not my wife…NO, not my mother either…Okay, look, just come over and see for yourself…Yes, you have met her….JUST BE HERE SAMUEL." Will sternly growled into his phone before flipping it close and shoving it back into his pocket.

"I see that Sam is himself today." I let out a low chuckle.

"Okay, I take it back. He'll either put a smile on Julia's face, or _she'll_ put a hand print across his…Or fist print…" Will sighed as he rubbed his neck.

"That would be interesting." I chuckled once more at the though of Julia, slagging Sam right across his face.

* * *

Oh-ho-ho. Can Sam possibly get Julia in a better mood? Should Will tell Sam what Ironhide told him? Who knows.

If you haven't guessed, Sam and, more or less, Bumblebee will be making an appearence in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	8. A Boy and His Camaro

So that update every few weeks...yeah, sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean for this to take nearly a month to update. I've been trying to raise my grade in Biology and well...Band. It's always band...

Thank you to those who kept up with this story, as well as my laziness. Many thanks to the reviewers, alerters, and favers!

I own nothing 'cept random plots and Julia.

* * *

-Julia's P.o.V.-

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply through my nose. I cracked my eyes open just a bit, enough to see a blurry image of my ceiling. I would be playing my newly bought instrument, but the guilt of not telling my own father the truth made me change my mind. Not only that, but I know that there's more than just _my _secrets hiding in this house. That's something I know for sure.

Before I could try to guess what my dad was hiding, there was a knock at my door.

"…Julie?" It was my dad. It seems that he cooled down a bit, seeing as he was using my nickname. I didn't answer him as I just stared at the ceiling. "Julie…I'm sorry about the um…misunderstanding, but hey, you've got a visitor."

I still didn't answer but propped myself up with my elbows. I slowly raised an eyebrow as I looked at the door.

_*I've got a visitor? That's unusual.* _I nearly mumbled in my own head. I heard footsteps echo down the hallway and slowly disappear. That was my cue to get out of bed. I sighed slightly as I unlocked my door and slowly opened it. I poked my head out into the hallway. No dad in sight. I strolled out of my room and into the hallway. I made my way over to the stairs and jogged down it.

Okay so…there wasn't anyone in the living room…nor in the kitchen. I'm guessing dad kept whoever it was, outside. I took a glance through the glass door in the kitchen and no one. I sighed irritably. Time to try the front yard. I went to the front door and opened it. All thoughts about finding my dad and my mystery guest was interrupted when I spotted a certain vehicle parked in front of the house. I slowly mouthed a 'wow' as I closed the door behind me and walked towards the car.

It was a Camaro. A sleek, yellow, with black racing stripes, Chevy Camaro. The windows were tinted and in my opinion, I'd have to say that it was one of the newer models of Camaros. Before I could get any closer to it, someone called my name.

"Julie!" Okay, maybe nickname. I turned my head and saw my dad standing with a teenage boy. The boy looked familiar. He looked about the age of 17…maybe 18. I know him from somewhere…but where…?

"Hey Julie!" The boy waved and smiled at me. "It's great to see you again! Man, how long as it been?"

Hey there strange friendly boy…

"Um. Hi." I meekly said as I waved back.

"Dang Julie, I haven't seen you in like…what, 3 years? 4 at the most?" He continued to smile at me. Oh! Now I remember, he's that…one boy…? Damn, I had it…Oh!

"Holy crap, Sam?" I looked at him with a questionable look. His smile grew bigger.

"You do remember me!" He laughed. "And here I thought that being with the military for so many years, they brainwashed your mind." He laughed as he made strange hand motions on the side of his head.

_*You'd be surprised.* _I mumbled in the thoughts of my mind. Going through some of secret military files, you _would_ be surprised.

"Yeah, you're telling me." I put on a fake smile. "It's no surprise I didn't come back as some deranged Drill Sergeant, huh?" I chuckled.

"Y'know, I was _really_ hoping that wouldn't have happened." He laughed nervously. "I think the last thing I want is you yelling at me to give you 20 push-ups."

"Don't worry Sam, I wouldn't do that." I laughed as he sighed in relief. "I'd make you do 50." His relieved expression changed to a shocked one. "Just kidding Sam, take it easy."

"Okay Julie, not funny, you scared me for a moment." He sighed deeply again as he placed a hand over his heart. He regained his composure and resumed to smiling. "So Julie, what's up?"

"Nothing much Sam. You?" I asked back in return, hoping that he would tell me how he got that beauty of a car.

"Same here." And that didn't work. Might as well stop beating around the bush.

"That your car?" I pointed to the yellow car.

"Oh! Good of you to notice!" He smiled. "Yeah, he's mine."

Hold on. Did he just give his car a gender? And here I thought I was the only one that did that.

"He?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, y'know…It's my car an' it doesn't look so 'girly' so I made it a 'he' car! Pretty cool, right?" He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I suppose you're right…I _would_ have to smack you if you made it a 'she'." I glanced over at the car and shrugged. "But seriously, your dad got you the car?"

"Hehe, surprising, I know. Couldn't believe it myself either." Sam gave a nervous smile.

"How much was it?"

"4 grand." He simply stated.

"4 _grand_? As in 4 _thousand_ dollars?" I asked in disbelief. I caught myself before I let my jaw hang to the ground.

"Yeah, weird huh?" He laughed again.

"Weird? More like lucky. What happened? Was the dealer drugged or something? Or is the car haunted?" I continued to stare at Sam.

"Well, it does have a few minor problems." He looked over at the car. "But it's okay, most of the time."

"Problems?" I crossed my arms and tilted my head slightly in curiosity. "What kind of problems?"

"Oh just small things like the radio acting up," He raised his voice a bit after 'the radio'. "And just some other unexplainable things. Y'know, it's kind of like the freakin' car has a mind of its own sometimes." He let out _another_ nervous laugh.

"Have you gotten it checked yet…?" I couldn't help but ask. I was hoping he was going to say 'no' so I could help fix it. All I wanted to do was get my hands on the lovely vehicle, take it apart and put it back together again. Let's just call it a 'hobby' for a car-junkie.

"Well…no." He was scratching his head again. "I think it's busted beyond repair. Mikaela couldn't fix it even if she wanted to."

Who's Mikaela?

"…Who?" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry, Mikaela, she's my girlfriend." He gave off a proud smile.

Holy crap, what is this world coming to? Sam got a girlfriend?

"No kidding? Sam actually has a girlfriend. I'm proud of you Sam." I clapped playfully for him as I laughed. I could've made a few sarcastic jokes or two but I'll let it go.

"Thanks, I'm proud too." He laughed.

"How'd you meet her?"

Better yet, who drugged her?

"Oh well…We met…at this one place." He looked off at random directions.

In his imagination, right?

"Okay…at this one place…any specific place?" I pushed the subject further.

"Um yeah…at this party…a while ago…at the lake." He said slowly, as if he were making it up as he was going along.

"I'm sure you did…" I sighed, deciding to let the subject go. Instead, I decided to bring up the car again. "So is it just your radio that's busted or…?"

"Pretty much the radio. But like I said earlier, there are some other unexplainable things about that." I swore I just saw Sam give his car a death glare as he talked.

"Well, okay. But just let me know if you need someone to repair it." I gave him a polite smile.

"No problem, you seem kinda locked onto the subject of the car, huh Julie?" Sam gave a slightly devilish grin. He caught me.

"Guilty as charged." I chuckled and gave a sheepish smile. "I can't help it, it's a nice car. Actually, scratch that, it's beyond nice. So nice that I can't find a word in my small line of vocabulary to explain how nice it is."

"Ha, I guess it is nice." He laughed at my response. Then he had a look like he had an imaginary light bulb over his head. "Hey, are you doing anything important right now?"

"I don't think talking to you is very important so…" I chuckled and he just rolled his eyes with a smile. "Just kidding, but no, I'm not." I smiled.

"Great!" He smiled.

How exactly is me doing nothing, great?

"Right…super." I gave him an awkward look.

"Yeah, it is. You want to go for a ride?"

My response?

Yes! Of course! Let's go already!

"Sure thing." I smiled.

"Awesome, c'mon, let's get rolling." He strolled over to his car and waved me over. I looked at my dad and he smiled.

"Go on, have a good time." My dad waved. I smiled and nodded before sprinting over to Sam's Camaro. I opened the passenger's door and slipped into the passenger's seat. I shut the door and quickly buckled myself into the seat.

"Shoot, this beats a new instrument by a long shot." I smiled as I examined the interior of the car.

_[Let's get it started in here!]_ The radio boomed.

The sudden radio outburst made Sam punch the living hell out of it while mumbling a few curse words. I only laughed at the random radio and Sam's reaction to it.

"See! This is what I mean by 'the radio acts up'!" He growled.

"It's cool Sam, no need to break it." I snickered. He only sighed and started the car.

"Fine." He mumbled something else before he pulled off into the streets.

* * *

So Sam and Julia are old reunited friends, isn't that great?

As you can see, the two of them have a rather stimulating conversation. Pretty awesome, huh?

But anyways, thanks for reading!


	9. Trivial Questions

I...have no excuses for this one. My deepest apologies, my fellow readers. Nothing to blame but me and my laziness.

A thanks goes to all of those who kept up with this story and it's late chapters, as well as faved, alerted, and reviews.

Transformers doesn't or ever will belong to me... (Only in my dreams is it mine. Hahaha.)

* * *

I paid no attention to anything happening outside the car. I only listened to the hum of the engine, which was enough to make me blank out. It's like the same thing that happens in a classroom, the teacher gives this long boring lecture about something, and the kids find something else within their mind to completely blank out what the teacher is saying.

"So Julie, how's everything going on in the military?" Sam's voice echoed in my mind.

"Hm?" I turned to him with a slightly dumbfounded look on my face. He only laughed.

"What's the matter Julie, I didn't interrupted you or anything?" He snickered with a goofy smile.

"Oh haha." I rolled my eyes. "Now, what was the question?"

"How's everything going on in the military?" He repeated his question.

"Good, I suppose. But nothing beats being home."

"That's great, oh, by the way, nice contacts. It's a pretty cool color." Sam gave me a smile as I looked at him again with a dumbfounded look.

"…I don't have contacts…"

"Sure you don't." He rolled his eyes at me. But I noticed something, there was something beyond his eye rolling. Just by looking at him…he knows something I don't.

"Yeah, I _don't_." I scowled at him.

"Okay, Julie." He chuckled. "But whatever, nice eye color anways."

-Sam's P.o.V.-

_*Man…Major Lennox was right, her eyes are just like an Autobot's optic color…Freaky.* _I looked over at Julie, who was giving me a rather dirty look as I said something about contacts. She kept saying that she doesn't have contacts, which I knew that, but I had to act like her dad didn't tell me _anything_ about her going to Mission City and encounter the AllSpark. I mean, Ironhide told him all of this, not Julie.

But the way she was looking at me, it's like she knew I knew something about everything that happened to her.

Pushing all the dirty looks aside, I was just glad that Bumblebee was behaving for the ride. Except his little outburst earlier…but I knew he was going to do something even though I told him earlier, before Julie came out, to keep quiet.

-Julia's P.o.V.-

Why couldn't I just shake the feeling that everyone around me knew something…that I didn't?

Sam knew something…I could tell. He's the kind of person who, well, wasn't so good at hiding things like that.

My dad on the other hand… I had a hunch he knew something. Either that or those pauses in the middle of his statements are some sort of mental lapses or something.

But all of those matters aside, I didn't want to bother Sam about it. This was the closest thing I've had to a relaxing drive in a while. Can't say that driving in that truck of ours is 'relaxing'.

After a few hours or so, Sam drove me back home. We chatted for a while and we stopped to have lunch. I have yet to find out who his girlfriend is. My dad had fallen asleep on the couch…again, watching T.V. while my mother was in the kitchen, feeding Anna.

Let's just say she had a heart attack and almost spilled Anna's food all over her. She too, bugged me about my eye color. I should've just told her that I did have contacts, but I was still a bit angry that everyone automatically thinks I got contacts.

After being home for a span of nearly 2 days… Was it really worth coming back from the military?

It's been about a month or so since my arrival back home. I could say things have been going normally, but I'd be lying.

Early in the morning, I was able to catch my dad talking to the truck…or someone hiding within the truck…but anyways, I caught him talking to it a few times. There was some interesting things that were said. If I'm correct, I believe I heard something about 'Star Scream'. Or Ice Cream… I'm pretty positive it was Star Scream though.

My question, what was a Star Scream?

In my view, it sounded like a new type of aircraft. Or military weapon.

There was also mention of a 'Megatron'. Whatever that was. Sounded like the military's new bomb or something. But those were the distinct facts I were able to pick out. Everything else, well, I forgot.

I have also caught my dad driving out in the middle of the night. The roar of the truck's engine was enough to wake up the entire neighborhood. But we lived in a pretty secluded area, with a few neighbors here and there so…

It was beyond me, as of where my father was heading to in the middle of the night. And why.

I also realized my eyes did, in fact, change color. Which my mom still wasn't too pleased about. My dad didn't bug me about that subject either, which bugged me even more.

* * *

So Julia's been able to witness some freaky stuff going around the Lennox house-hold, huh? Will she find out soon?

Again, sorry for the lateness...I still hoped you enjoyed it!


	10. Ironhide

Oh goodness. Sorry to die on you guys for nearly two months and then come back from the dead. The last month of school I was beyond busy with my after school leadership projects for band. Had to plan a surprise going away party for our band director. Then of course I had to study for final exams. Loads of fun. Then I have homework over the summer for one of my AP classes that I haven't even gone to yet. Plus I'm knocking one of my credits out of the way by taking Spanish online. Even though school ended a week ago, I'm still busy. I still have to go to our Seniors' graduation and play the normal graduation music, for an hour. Straight. Fun. But besides that, I think I'm ready to start updating again.

So enough of my excuses. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for everyone who's kept up with this story and my excuses.

Again, I own nothing. Besides Julia and random plots.

* * *

It was a normal day, or so, I hoped it would be. I was planning on going for a walk in the park. Just so I could clear my mind of a few things. I walked out into the kitchen, where my mom was cooking breakfast, and my dad was making faces at Annabelle.

"Morning." My mom simply stated without turning around from the stove. Damn, how do moms do that?

"Morning." I replied back. "Mind if I go out for a bit?" I didn't want to beat around the bush. I swear, my father could've broken his neck by the way he snapped it up at me.

"To where?" He asked.

"Just the park. I just needed a walk."

"Take the truck." He said.

"…That would destroy the whole purpose of walking…" I replied flatly.

"So? I said, take the truck." Great, this is how fights usually start. But me and my dad rarely fought. Though…I never heard him use that kind of tone with me.

"You want me to become one of those obese people, don't you?" I tried cracking a joke, trying to lighten the mood.

"If I did, I'd stuff you in a locked room with varieties of snacks and junk food." Ah-ha, I knew I could lighten the mood. He cracked a joke back.

"Good idea, can't say that it's been put to good thought, but good idea anyways." I laughed.

"Thanks, but like I said, just take the truck." Darn, thought he forgot about that.

"Can't I just walk?"

"You could, but I want you to take Ironhide." He stated once more. "Don't ask, I just want you too." I couldn't help but sigh.

"Okay, will do." Hold on for second… "Wait…Ironhide?"

"…What?" My dad looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's an Ironhide…?" I returned the look to him.

"…Where'd you come up with that?" Now he's just mocking me, I can tell.

"Me? You said it first." I scoffed.

"I said no such thing." He's playing the denial act.

"Yeah, you did." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You said to 'take Ironhide'."

There was a long, silent pause. I was ready to ask once more before my dad started laughing. It scared me…

"Oh! Ironhide!" He laughed. "Sorry, forgot to tell you I named the truck! Pretty, cool huh?"

As he explained this to me, I've come to realize…my dad is going through mid-life crisis.

"Um…Sure…Dad…Okay, I'll go take…Ironhide then…Be back in a while." I slowly said as I slowly grabbed the keys from the table and slid out the door.

"Good god…my father is losing it…if he ever had _it_ for that matter…" I mumbled as I headed over to 'Ironhide'. I approached the truck, or Ironhide, and patted the door before opening it. "Well, Ironhide, looks like I'm taking you with me." I sighed as I shut the door closed before starting the truck.

-Ironhide P.o.V.-

My processor was too busy thinking about all the current events that have happened and such.

I might be a bit old, but I'm no idiot.

Julia is slowly trying to put the puzzle pieces together. I swear that she had caught me and her father talking a while back, as well as catching me going off to meet with the other Autobots in the middle of the night.

She may be just a human, but she is a bright one.

It seems that this femme has a thing for interrupting my thoughts. She came out of the house, mumbling about something before patting my door and…

"Well, Ironhide, looks like I'm taking you with me." She said with a sigh.

_*How in Spark's name does she know my name?* _I only panicked inwardly.

My thoughts revolved on that subject as she drove off, taking me to Primus knows where. I didn't know where we were going, and I still didn't find out. I could usually find out easily, since she speaks her mind sometimes. Which was a bit odd for a human.

Then we finally pulled up to a grassy area with little human contraptions here and there. It was pretty barren, except for the trees that surrounded the area.

"Great, park's empty, little kids are at school, perfect time for a relaxing walk." She smiled as she looked out my window. She jumped out and locked my doors. She shoved the key's into her pocket as she shut my door closed. "'Kay, Ironhide, I'll be back…Look at this, _I'm_ talking to the truck now…I really need to find some friends or something." She shook her head before walking off.

_*So…she knows my name…but…she still thinks I'm just a truck…* _Something tells me that Will had a role in this situation.

I watched as Julia was walking with her hands in her pockets on a little trial that was located in the middle of the grassy area. It looks like she was talking to herself again. Better see what she's up to now.

"Geez, why didn't I think of a simple walk a month ago?" She said in a calming voice. "I could've used this a while ago."

_*Don't we all?* _I grumbled to myself. I haven't been able to transform to my normal state for a while. I could use a good walking myself.

"I'll just go a little further and then walk back, that should be good enough for me." Julia continued to talk to herself as she followed the little trail. But then I started to panic. She was going farther and farther away, to where I couldn't see her among the trees.

_*Get back here femme! Slag it all.* _I cursed as she slowly disappeared. Oh well, she'll be fine. She said she'd go just a little further and then walk back. That shouldn't take her too long. I'm just over worrying myself. Or was I…?

I was hoping that I was _never_ going to hear this sound for a while, but my hopes went unheard of. All I could hear was the roaring sound of a jet engine.

* * *

Hahaha, cliff hanger. But don't worry, for all you eager ones, I'm almost certain I'll be uploading the next chapter in a few days. I just don't feel like uploading two chapters in one day, and besides, what's the fun of cliff hangers when the next chapter is already out. Haha.

But I know you all can figure out who will be showing up in the next chapter.

Thanks sooo much reading!


	11. A Turn for the Worst

Ah-ha! I told you that the next chapter would be out in a few days. I was expecting to upload it a day earlier than this, but I was randomly invited to a birthday party that delayed my actions. But anywho, let's continue on witht eh chapter, shall we?

We're leaving off from Ironhide's Point of View. And again, I own nothing besides Julia and random plots. Oh, and this chapter is way longer than the other chapters, just to let ya know.

* * *

Starscream…

I could tell that this wasn't from the military. It was a single flyer, and was flying too low for comfort. My worst fears shot into reality as the jet zoomed overhead and landed somewhere within the area that Julia had wandered off into.

"Slag it! Julia, I'm coming!" I shouted as gears turned and I was back into my normal form. I ran towards the area with my cannons ready and loaded. Then I heard a familiar voice, and I wasn't too happy about it.

"Where is the signal coming from…?" Hissed a voice. _Starscream's _voice. I just hoped that Julia was far away from where we were.

"What's the matter, Decepticreep, ya lost?" I asked with my loaded cannons.

"_Autobot…_" He hissed back. "Shouldn't you be sittin' in a junkyard, rust-bucket?"

"I was going to ask the same thing…" I narrowed my optics at him. "Why are you here?"

"Simple. I picked up some AllSpark readings, and they conclude that it's somewhere within this area…" He spoke to me as if I were a sparkling. He took one glance at me before glaring at me. "You know where it is…don't you?"

"The AllSpark was destroyed…it doesn't exist anymore." I was trying to hide the fact that I _did_ know.

"Not by _my _radar." He hissed back as he shot as me with his guns and I fired back with my weapons.

Next thing I knew, I found myself fighting Starscream. And winning as well. He had guts, but no firepower. I was easily winning until Starscream jumped away from me.

"You may have won the battle _Autobot_, but the war between us is _far_ from over. I'll get my servos on that AllSpark fragment, just watch…" And with that, he transformed and flew off.

My Decepticon problem was solved. Now…where's Julia?

-Julia's P.o.V.-

Is wishing to live a somewhat normal life-style that much of a pain?

I was walking on the path and right when I was ready to turn around and head back to the truck, something _big _hit the earth near me. I would've gone and looked at it up close, but then it started _moving_.

_*No way…I aint letting my curiosity get the better of me this time…* _I mentally stated before trying to find some where to hide, since whatever landed, started talking. I managed to find a little dugout by a rather enormous tree. I stayed there and held my breath, hoping things wouldn't go and take a turn for the worst.

But it just might have.

There were small earth tremors before there was more than one voice. I couldn't understand anything, it sounded like a different language… But when the voices stopped, the earthquakes started. The ground shook and I could hear the _breaking _of some of the surrounding trees. I thought I was going to die. I had not the slightest clue as of to what was happening…and what would happen to me if _they_ found me. But everything stopped. There was some noises before I could hear a jet engine sound that faded away.

_*Please…just let this be over… I promise never to argue about taking the truck EVER AGAIN and… I'll start taking walks when people are around so just please, let this be over…* _I pleaded in my mind as I could feel my body shake. I got out of my hiding spot and looked behind the tree I was hiding under.

Maybe I should've stayed there for a bit longer…

_It _stared at me with glowing blue eyes. It was huge...and it looked…angry. Before I almost ran off out of pure terror, it spoke. To _me_.

"Julia, are you alright?" It asked in a deep tone.

Define 'alright'?

Wait…it knows my name.

"How…what…why…?" I forgot how to speak English for that moment there. Though my question went unanswered, the…giant, robotic…thing…started taking huge steps towards me. And I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I ran.

I admit, I did let out a few screams but I had to find a new hiding spot, and fast.

"Julia, no wait! Slag, where'd she go?" The deep voice called out.

*_That thing knows my name…*_ I breathed deeply, but I did it silently. Help. That's what I needed. I pulled out my phone and dialed the numbers my fingers automatically remembered.

_"Hello?"_

"Thank GOD you answered Sam!" I cried in a hushed tone.

_"Um…of course I answered. You called my phone." _Okay Sam, now is not the time for the sarcastic comments.

"Yeah yeah yeah, sure! Sam, listen, I need HELP." I panicked, knowing every moment, that thing could be getting one huge step closer to finding me. "And fast!"

_"Whoa, slow down there Julie. Help for what? And why fast?" _

"Look, short and simple, I take walk, thing crashes into ground, thing turns out to be a giant _something_ and then another giant _something_ just walks in, they fight, one turns into a jet and leaves, and now the remaining giant _something_ is looking for me!" I really hoped that Sam caught all of that. He should've though, that's how he would've explained such an event.

_"Oh shit…"_ Sam muttered into the phone.

"Yeah! You're telling me 'oh shit'!" I whispered harshly into the phone.

_"Okay, Julie, just…calm down for right now, 'kay? This may seem a little…weird but…" _He sighed into the phone. _"You took um…your dad's truck, right?" _

What does my father's truck have to do with any of this?

"Yes?" I wanted to ask him why he brought up the truck, but I didn't.

_"Good, okay…this will seem a bit strange, but you can trust that big 'something', got it?" _

"What? Why? Sam, I'm not-"

_"Julie, it'll be alright. I'll meet you with you as fast as I can. So just trust me, okay? This isn't something I can talk about on an open phone line." _And with that, he hung up.

_*Trust him? How can I trust everything will be okay when he didn't ask where I was?* _Great…now how was I going to be saved…?

"What do I do…?" I whispered to myself as I leaned my head back on a tree.

"How about coming out and answering my question?" The familiar voice boomed and echoed slightly amongst the trees. I was able to find out that whatever it was, had keen hearing…and just what else was it capable of?

I didn't reply to it's question.

"…No answer… Ugh, why are humans so fragging small…?" I could hear the deep tone grumble to itself. I stayed backed up with my back fully up against the tree. There was an odd moment of silence, no…not odd, tense. "There you are." I nearly jumped out of my skin as a voice roared over my head.

There it was, staring down at me from behind the tree I was up against. I didn't move, as a matter of fact, I _couldn't _run. My legs weren't listening to my brain.

"I'm going to ask once more, and don't think about running off, got it?" It looked down at me as I slowly nodded my head. "Good. Julia, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah?" I could hear myself stuttering.

"Good, Starscream didn't get to you…" It mumbled but I was still able to make out what it said. Starscream? There's that weird name again… Exactly what is it?

"W-what…what's going on…what was that? And…what are _you_?"

"Sam will explain everything once he arrives." It replied.

"You…you know Sam?" I couldn't believe it. This robot thing knew Sam…exactly what has Sam been doing when I was gone?

"Yes." It looked down at me before looking somewhere else.

"Wait…how'd you know he was coming here?" Now I felt completely weird, talking to this huge thing.

"That's another story that I'm sure Sam would be more than delighted to inform you of." I only nodded. "By the way, I'm Ironhide."

I know that name.

"…Iron…hide?" I repeated the name. "That's the name of dad's truck…" I muttered to myself.

"Tch. The truck is hardly your father's." _Ironhide_ scoffed.

"What?"

"Just another complicated story that Sam can tell you, but for now, it's not safe for me being out in the open like this." Then 'he', assuming it's a guy robot, starting to…transform? The sound of metal shifting and gears grinding made me watch in amazement. Oh no way…

"_You're _the_ truck._" I emphasized the words 'you're' and 'truck' deeply as, what I thought was, my father's truck was right there in front of me.

"Yes, yes. I'm the truck. Since we are on that subject, your father does not own the truck, if you hadn't figured out that one yet." I flinched as the truck _spoke_ to me. "Now hurry up, get in." The driver's door swung open as the engine came to life.

I couldn't move. And I couldn't blame myself.

"What? Is your processor damaged? I said get in. Before Starscream comes back." It growled. Oh wait, 'he'. I'm starting to guess that this 'Starscream' thing was that other giant robot jet thing. Going with that guess, I nearly scrambled to the safety of the truck's cab. The door shut on its own as I buckled myself in and the truck drove off somewhere. It sure wasn't towards home.

I failed to wonder where the time went as I drove in …this demon truck. The sun was already starting to set as I looked out the window.

_*All I wanted to do was to come home to see my parents, move out, and do something with my life…Is that just too much to ask?* _It probably was, seeing as only one of those came true so far. I'm just jinxing myself.

I snapped out of my thoughts as we came to a stop. It was in an alley way.

Oh no.

If my knowledge from watching too many movies were correct, nothing _good_ ever comes out of alley ways…especially at _night_.

"This is our stop. Get out." I guess now wasn't the time to be telling something much larger than you to ask politely. I said nothing as I quickly jumped out and faced the truck. Before I could ask anything stupid, Ironhide transformed and grunted, before looking at me. "Relax, Julia. Telling by your increased heart rate, you think I am a threat to you, right?"

He could tell_ that_ by my heart rate? …He can _read_ my heart rate?

"U-um." What if he could tell if I'm lying? Better not try anything funny. So I nodded my head.

"Good." I swear my heart skipped a beat or died on cue. If life were a cartoon, I'd be as white as a ghost. Just as I was trying to settle myself, Ironhide started _laughing_. "I'm just kidding. Do not stress yourself." Was he smirking?

"…" I didn't respond. How could I?

"Actually, I _can_ be a threat to you, if you give me a good enough reason for me. But I'm not, at the same time. For I don't harm humans."

Oh joy. In shorter terms, don't do _anything _to possibly irritate him. So I just won't say anything…

"The others should be arriving shortly." Ironhide stated as he folded his arms.

"Others?" I squeaked out. Realizing something just come out of my mouth, I slapped my hands over my mouth with eyes as wide as golf balls.

"Didn't I tell you to relax? These 'others' I speak of are no threat. They are allies of mine. And if I'm correct, you have already met of them." He grunted.

"…" I still had my hands covering my mouth.

"Oh for the love of Primus, you have the right to speak. So SPEAK." He said sternly.

"Sorry!" I shouted immediately, before slapping my hands over my mouth again. I could here him make the same sound of a human sigh. "I…I mean, sorry." I said in a more hushed tone.

I'm not doing a good job at staying on his good side…

"There is no need to apologize. I should be expecting this type of reaction from you anyways. Though, you are taking all of this quite well. You haven't screamed yet." He had a tone of relief.

"I don't scream…I just…stare and wonder 'why me?'…" I whispered.

"I figured out that much." He laughed. Wow, good hearing. Before anything else could be said, he looked in one direction and announced, "Oh look, they're here."

* * *

So Julia gets to meet the real Ironhide. And just who else will Julia get to meet?

Thanks for reading!


	12. Optimus Prime

Oookay. This chapter came out way later than I expected. It was suppose to be out at least a week earlier, but I kind of...started my annual 'Total Room Clean Up' aaand... I lost my laptop under all of my stuff. But no worries, I found it. So onward with the story.

Okay, so in this chapter, I believe only one Autobot is introduced and a few are mentioned.

I'd really like to thank all those who've kept up with this story, faved, alerted, a reviewed. It really means a lot.

Again, I don't own Transformers, only Julia and random plots.

* * *

I wanted to mock him and say 'I figured out that much' when I heard the multiple sound of engines. I could tell these…robot things…had a thing for unique cars. Just from listening to the engines… Most of them were high performance sports cars.

Man, am I _good_.

Soon enough, a series of vehicles started to pull up. The one that had stuck out most to me, was a certain black striped yellow Camaro. In other words, _Sam's _car.

There was Sam's car, a blue Chevy Volt, a red Lamborghini Countach, a yellow Lamborghini Diablo, a light blue Chevy Corvette, a neon yellow Search and Rescue Hummer, an ICE CREAM truck, and a red flamed, blue Peterbilt semi-truck.

*_Whoever, or better yet, whatever they are…they sure have excellent taste in cars…except for the ice cream truck…Maybe a good sense of humor?* _This statement was mainly for the Lamorghinis. Seeing one was rare. Two? Only possible at expensive car shows.

"These are my allies." Ironhide interrupted my thoughts. Then Sam, came bolting out of his 'car' and embraced me in the biggest bear hug.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, JULIE. Are you okay? Man, I got worried with Ironhide tellin' me about the thing and then Starscream and then oh my god, are you okay? Starscream didn't flick you, or nearly step on you, did he?" Listening to Sam made me want to take a nap. Everything he said was pretty much a blur, but then again…we're talking about Sam.

"Sam, calm down. I can't understand you when you're speaking at a rate of 20 words per second. I'm fine, a little panicked, but I think I'll live." I grabbed both of Sam's shoulders before lightly pushing him off of me. He looked more frantic then I was.

"God Julie, you don't know how bad you scared me." Sam sighed heavily before looking back at me with a serious look. "When you called, I thought Ironhide just accidently transformed and you freaked out. But then he told 'Bee about Starscream and then 'Bee told me and I was like 'Holy crap!' so I made 'Bee contact Optimus and oh my god, I'm glad you're here in one piece." Sam started his story off slowly before speeding it up again. Once he finished, he embraced me in other hug and I couldn't help but bring up my own arms and hug him back.

"Thanks…Sam." I simply replied. What else could I possibly say? I don't know who this 'Bee fellow was, and definitely not this Optimus person either. But if I were to take a guess, they had to be one of the other robots.

"Okay boy, I think that's enough comforting for now. We have a lot to discuss with her and a lot of questions that need answers." Ironhide scoffed, giving Sam a very dirty look. It was enough to make Sam release me and rub the back of his neck.

"Sorry, got carried away." Sam smiled. Ironhide scoffed again before looking at the tallest robot. Wait…since when did the vehicles transform?

I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that the tallest one, is probably the leader. He took only 3 giant steps to get to where I was standing, before kneeling down to where he was hovering just a few inches above my head. I backed up a bit as I looked up at him in sheer amazement.

To think, there actually are other beings in this universe besides the human race.

"You must be Julia Kris Lennox. Daughter of Major William Lennox?" His baritone voice echoed in the alley.

"U-um, y-yes?" My statement was more of a question than an answer.

"Oh for Primus's sake, speak up femme." Ironhide grunted as folded his arms.

"Yes sir!" I blurted out, instantly straightening up my posture. It felt like being instructed by a drill sergeant. Did I really just call him, 'Sir'?

"Ironhide, it's fine. I can hear her clearly." The one in front of me looked at Ironhide before looking back down at me. He gave a small smile upon his metal plated face.

"Do not be afraid of us, or Ironhide, he's just built that way." He still had on his giant smile. Seeing him smile made me relax a tad bit, but I was still alert as Ironhide grunted off to the side. "But I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"Auto…bots?" I tested out the word for myself.

"Yes. I can see that you've met Ironhide and already encountered one of the Decepticons, our enemies. Starscream." Optimus continued on with his introduction.

"The jet?" I simply asked.

"Yes. It's a relief that you were with Ironhide at the time being. For if you were not, the outcome wouldn't have been so fortunate." Optimus didn't break his eye contact with me the entire time.

"Yeah…" I managed to break the eye contact as I looked over at Ironhide. "Thank you, Ironhide."

He seemed a bit taken back by my statement before he looked off in another direction and scoffed.

"It was nothing, it's my job to protect both you and your family anyways." He mumbled.

"Ironhide, you know well that is not the only reason." Optimus intervened.

"Oh, sorry. I had let it slip my processor for the moment…" Ironhide made the equivalent to a human sigh.

"There's another reason…?" I asked out loud, hoping to receive an answer. All eyes turned on me, which was a little bit intimidating.

"Yes, there is. And it's not a good one, either." It was Optimus's turn to sigh. "It came to my attention that a while ago, you came into contact with an object at Mission City. Is that right?"

"Yeah." I nodded in response, listening closely.

"That object that you encountered was a fragment of the AllSpark. The very thing that gave our planet life. Unfortunately, that fragment you found still had a decent amount of its raw power in it, and absorbed itself into your body." Optimus still continued to keep eye contact with me as I could feel my mouth hanging open.

"I…what…?" I breathed out.

"Because of this incident, Ironhide has been keeping a close optic on you. For if the Decepticons found out, we could only fear the worse." Optimus shook his head.

"If your government were to find out as well, your health can not be guaranteed. The possible experimentations they would do to your body can not be safe for your mental health and just your over all being." Another 'Autobot' spoke this time. It was the Search and Rescue hummer, or at least, _was_ the Search and Rescue Hummer.

"Over all, we'll be keeping a close watch on you to ensure the safety of you, as well as your family." Optimus finished off.

In all honesty, I didn't know what to think of this. But, I did have one question in mind…

"My dad knows about all this…?" I whispered out.

"Major Lennox? Yes, he is one of the few who know about our existence, as well as your encounter with the AllSpark fragment." Optimus respectfully answered my question.

"Figures…" I sighed out. Figures that old man was hiding something. So did that mean he knew about Mission City? Better yet, did it mean he participated in the action that went on at Mission City?

"Do not hate your father for keeping this a secret from you. He was doing it for your own protection." Ironhide decided to speak something that held a meaning to it. "If it makes you feel better, neither his wife nor your sister knows about me."

"D'aw, check that out bro. Old 'Hide is trying to make her feel better." Attention turned towards the culprit of the sarcastic comment. It was one the red one, the one who was formerly the red Lamborghini Countach. He looked a little mischievous by the way he made a snickering motion and nudged the yellow robot next to him.

"He's getting soft in his old age." The yellow one replied with a sly grin. The two of them laughed together as Ironhide shot them a death glare.

"You two are right. Let me show you exactly _how_ soft I'm getting, c'mon, come here." Ironhide growled as the cannons mounted on his arms rotated furiously.

"Ironhide, if I have to repair any more damage inflicted on those two, someone's aft is being wielded to the ceiling." The hummer robot glared both at the laughing robots and Ironhide.

"Tch." Ironhide immediately backed off and his cannons stopped spinning.

* * *

Hahaha, so who exactly are these two jokers mocking Ironhide?

If you manage to figure out who they are, YES, if one is in the movie then the other MUST be there with him. I've also got some other 'bots that I added to the story.

Any guesses for who the light blue Corvette is? ;)

Well, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	13. The Autobots

I'm finally keeping up with updates. Hoorah.

Goodness! Reviews had hit the 100 mark plus some! You guys really are awesome! And speaking of the reviews, I couldn't believe how many of you guessed that Tracks was the light blue Corvette. Is it really Tracks? Keep reading and find out!

I own nothing. Besides Julia and random plots.

* * *

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, control yourselves." Optimus sighed at the two before looking back at me. "Let me introduce my team to you. You've already met my weapons specialist and your guardian, Ironhide."

I took that chance to look at Ironhide, who wasn't even paying attention to me at the moment.

"Our Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet." Optimus looked over at the cranky Search and Rescue hummer.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Julia." He seemed to be in a slightly better mood, considering his tone.

"Nice meeting you, Ratchet." I politely smiled back at him, not wanting to get on his bad side.

"Sam's guardian, Bumblebee." I immediately looked over at Sam, who was standing next to the smaller yellow robot. It indeed was Sam's Camaro, just by looking at his paint job.

_[Why, hello there miss!]_ A rather static like voice entered the air. For some reason, it sounded …fake. Like it wasn't his real voice.

"Um, hi Bumblbee." I waved slightly, giving him a questionable look.

"His voice receptors were damaged a while back, so he started using the human broadcasting system to communicate." I looked over at Ratchet before forming an 'o' with my mouth and nodding. That explains it.

"Our first set of twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." He pointed to each one individually, first to the red one and then to the yellow one. Who knew robots could have twins.

"Nice to meet you, Julie!" The red one, Sideswipe, grinned and quickly walked over to where me and Optimus were. He seems really friendly, seeing as he already used my nickname.

"Um." I quietly said as he approached me. He got on his hands and knees and soon enough, both of our faces were just mere inches apart. I could feel my face grow hot as I stared blankly at him.

"You know Sunny, she aint so bad looking for a human. She's just big really big optics." Sideswipe commented.

"Scraps for brains, she doesn't have big optics. You just made them big by getting so close to her." Sunstreaker just scoffed at his twin's antics.

"Oh." Sideswipe simply said as he came back to looking at me. "Sorry." He gave a goofy grin before scooting back a few feet and sitting up straight. That's when he put his hand on the ground in front of me. I just stared at it, trying to comprehend what he wants me to do. "Well? Get on."

I hesitated before scurrying into his open hand and clinging onto his thumb. I made a little squeaking noise as his hand left contact with the ground and he stood up to his full height.

"It's fine, I aint gonna drop ya." Oh thanks for the reassurance. I feel much safer. "Hey Sam, how come you won't let me pick ya up like this?"

"Because Sideswipe, I don't trust you." Sam replied plainly as he stood next to Bumblebee. His reply made my eyes widen. Sam doesn't trust him? Then why the hell did I get on?

"Ouch, that's a knife to the spark." Sideswipe winced.

"Like they say, the truth hurts." Sunstreaker laughed at his twin.

"Ahem." Optimus made a vague coughing sound. "May I continue?"

"Sorry Optimus." Sideswipe immediately apologized before keeping quiet.

"As I was saying," Optimus shot a look at Sideswipe. "Our other set of twins, Skids and Mudflap." One half of the Ice Cream truck was Skids and the other, was Mudflap. I took a good look at them and noticed Skids had something that resembled a gold tooth.

"'Ey look, we got 'nother human on our side!" The one called Mudflap exclaimed.

"Aw now dat's tight." Skids confirmed.

"They talk like that because…?" I gave the two an awkward look.

"The internet." Optimus replied blankly as I nodded, understanding. "That there is Jolt." Optimus gestured over to the blue robot who was formerly the Chevy Volt.

"Hello." He waved politely at me and I only smiled and gave him a nod. I would've waved back but both of my arms were helping me cling to Sideswipe's thumb.

"And our newest addition to the group, Blurr." I took a wild guess and decided that the one who was the blue corvette was Blurr. He use to be next to Ratchet but in an instance, he was standing in front of Sideswipe.

"WhyhellothereJulia. Itsapleasuremeetingyou. Asyoushouldknow, I'mBlurr." Oh boy, and I thought Sam talked fast. All I caught out of that was 'Julia', 'meeting', 'you', and 'Blurr'. The entire time, he was pointing at me.

"Uh…?" I was completely dumbfounded. That's when Sideswipe leaned his head closer to my ear and whispered something.

"He's holding out his finger so you two can shake. Unless, of course, you'd like to _actually_ shake his servo." By servo, I'm guessing he means 'hand'.

"Oh." I felt stupid. I quickly took a hold of Blurr's finger and we both shook. "It's um…nice meeting you, Blurr." I smiled at the blue 'bot.

"Oh! Butthepleasureissimplyallmine! MightIaddthatyou'vegotaratherfirmgrip, forahumanthatis." I can't tell if he's one of the nicer robots, seeing as I can't understand anything he's saying.

"Blurr, slow it down a bit, she's not use to your speed talk like we are." Sunstreaker decided to help me out with my failure to understand the speedster talking robot.

"Oh, sorry. My bad." Blurr nodded and I was finally able to comprehend what he was saying.

"It's fine." I smiled at him. He wasn't so bad, but I can see why they call him Blurr now.

"This is everyone you'll be meeting tonight. We have more members, but not all of us could come here to meet you. But I'm sure you'll be able to meet the Arcee sisters, Prowl, and Breakaway some other time."

So there are girl robots too?

"Oh, okay." I just nodded. I was about to ask a question about this AllSpark thing that was now inside of me but a yawn escaped my mouth. I nearly forgot it was night time already, but how could I? It was clearly dark outside and I can see the glowing eyes of the Autobots.

"I think it's about time we wrap things up. It's quite pass Julia's bedtime and I haven't bothered to contact Will about any of this. He should be quite pleased with the both of us when we return…" Ironhide approached Sideswipe and glanced down at me.

"Excuse me? Bedtime?" I hung my mouth open. Since when did I have a bedtime? He was getting gutsy, but there wasn't much I could do about it. I wasn't ready to die just yet.

"Yes. Bedtime." Ironhide placed his hand out in front of Sideswipe's, gesturing for me to get on. I sighed before climbing into Ironhide's hand.

"Aw, well, we'll catch ya later Julie." Sideswipe waved at me with a smile.

"Of course, Sideswipe." I gave a gentle little wave at the twin before looking up at Ironhide. "So um…are we going home?"

"Yes. Hang on." Not sure by what he meant, I hung onto his thumb and in a flash, I was in the driver's seat of my dad's truck. Or…um, Ironhide. "I'll keep in touch, Optimus, and I'll inform you of how things go with Major Lennox."

"Right. Thank you Ironhide." With a simple nod, Optimus turned back into his semi-truck form. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other often, Julia."

"I guess so, Optimus." He's a respectful leader, that's for sure. Before I could make any other statements, I yawned once more.

"Poorgirlmustbeexhausted, fromthatencounter. WithStarscream." I wonder who was talking now? "BesuretogetlotsofrestJulia."

"Blurr." Sunstreaker warned him again.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Be sure to get lots of rest Julia." Blurr laughed and kindly repeated his last statement.

"Thank you Blurr, I'll be sure to do so." I managed to tiredly wave out the driver's window as all of the Autobots started to transform back into their vehicle modes. I saw Sam about to jump into Bumblebee before stopping abruptly.

"Try not to run into anymore Decepticons, 'kay Julie?" Sam grinned. I was about to say something but Ironhide cut me off.

"Please, she'll be with me." Ironhide scoffed.

"…And watch out for Ironhide, while you're at it." Sam snickered.

"I'll try." I chuckled, hearing Ironhide grunt in protest.

"You two are hilarious." If I could see Ironhide's face, I could tell he'd be rolling his eyes…or optics, as they call it. "We'll catch you all later, it's getting late."

"Yes, good night Julia." Optimus honked his horn and so did the rest of the Autobots.

"Good night, guys." I laughed at the sight. Good thing we're leaving, I'm sure all that horn honking would've attracted some sort of attention. And with that, Ironhide drove off into the night. It was a quiet drive back home. I was becoming quite tired, but I urged myself to NOT fall asleep. In Ironhide.

* * *

So the rest of the Autobots are introduced!

I feel really bad for making the light blue Corvette Blurr, seeing as no one guessed Blurr. And I thought it was kind of reasonable. But I never thought of Tracks. Ehehehe...

But yes, Prowl will be in this. Why? Because I said so. And for those who don't know who Breakaway is, he is from the Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen video game. He's awesome and deserves some attention.

I sure hope you guys can understand Blurr. I saw in majority of stories featuring Blurr, that that's how his text is shown when he talks. And it makes sense. He is a speed talker.

Anyone wondering how Major Lennox will be taking this? Me too.

Thanks for reading!


	14. Doubting Dad

I'm doing pretty good with keeping up with this story. I'm going to keep doing so before school starts up again. Who knows if I'll have time after school to do anything.

So in this chapter, we'll see how Will takes to all of this.

Nothing has changed, I own nothing besides Julia and random plots.

* * *

"You okay?" Ironhide's baritone voice intruded my tired mind.

"Huh? Yeah, just tired." I said slowly.

"No, not your current state, I mean from the encounter. With Starscream and the others. How are you fairing with that?" Ironhide's tone was different from earlier. From the moment I met him, he always sounded demanding and fierce. But now…now was…different. Sure, he still held that gruff tone of his but it sounded…sincere and concerned.

"Oh…um, well… I'm doing okay, actually." I tried finding the beset words to suit my answer. "I might be a little…indifferent about the whole thing, but I'll live."

"Good. So your father won't have to put you in a mental facility once we get home?" He chuckled at his own comment. But so did I. He was only rough on you if you got on his bad side, somewhere I intended to NOT be on.

"Not unless you show me that you can walk on water." I let out a small fit of laughter.

"I was planning on waiting until tomorrow to show you but…" I immediately stopped laughing and gave the steering wheel a weird look.

"You're…you're joking…right…?" I stuttered out.

"Joking." He let out a booming laugh that echoed in the cab. I was a little relieved that he couldn't, but in all honesty, it still would've been cool to witness such a sight.

"For a moment I thought I was heading to the mental hospital tomorrow…" I sighed out through my nose as I leaned back into the leather seat.

"Please, as if something as big as me can keep afloat on water." Ironhide gave a deep chuckle.

"I suppose you're right, but hey, you never know. I met you, didn't I…?" I only shrugged into the seat.

"I suppose you're right as well." He chuckled once more before it became dead silent.

"…Ironhide…?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"What is it?"

"Who's going to tell dad about this…?" I didn't get an immediate response, but a deep sigh instead.

"I will, don't worry about it. Once we get back, you go to your room and rest. I'll deal with your father."

"Are you sure? I can-"

"If you want to do it, was there such a need to ask who's going to do it? Just relax yourself, I told you I'll handle it." He still managed to keep calm about this situation.

"Oh…okay. Thank you, Ironhide." I looked off to the side while leaning in deeper into the seat.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't fall asleep just yet." He commented as we drove through the quiet streets of my neighborhood. We were finally able to pull up to the house, where the porch light was still on, and so were all the lights in the house. "Quickly, I'm sure you know some back route to take to get into the house, so get going before your dad-"

"Julia? Julia?" Oh look who came running out of the house in only a pair of boxer shorts and a plain white shirt. Good old dad.

"Quick, run." Ironhide demanded.

"But, Ironhide I-"

"RUN." He demanded once more. I was about to protest again but dad was heading towards the two of us at a rather fast pace. Dad had come out through the front door, so I made a dash for the back. I ran through the gate and dad saw me. He followed in pursuit but Ironhide drove in front of the gate.

"Ironhide! Get the hell out of the way! Julia?" I could hear my dad curse at Ironhide as I ran into the house and straight up stairs into my room.

-Ironhide's P.o.V.-

"Will, we have to talk." I tried getting Will's attention.

"Damn right we do! What the hell happened? You two were missing for almost half a day and you come back and block me from my daughter? What the hell, Ironhide?" He was clearly aggravated.

"Will, I suggest you lower your tone or else you might have some nosey neighbors, wondering why you're yelling at your truck." I grunted. That surely caught his attention.

"Ugh! Consider yourself lucky, if it wasn't so late and I wasn't talking to a truck, you'd be in some deep shit, 'Hide." Will hissed.

I'd be in some deep shit? What the slag am I in _now_?

"Will, calm down and let me explain everything before you decide to do something foolish." Hopefully words can get pass this angered man.

"Please Ironhide, I think the neighbors discovering you is one of my lesser worries." He's still clearly furious.

"I bet it is, Will. But if you don't calm down and start jumping the gun, it could ruin your relationship with your daughter." I knew Will and how much he cared for his family. Him and Julia's relationship was rocky a while ago because of the fragment incident at Mission City. The last thing he probably wants is to say something foolish and have her despise him.

"…I…" He hung his mouth open for a moment. Probably trying to find something to yell at me about. But he stayed quiet before he took a deep sigh. "Right…" He grumbled before roughly rubbed his neck and looking in the other direction. He knew I was right.

"Now, can I explain myself before you do something stupid again?" I let sarcasm spike my tone as Will looked at me.

"…Yeah." Will sighed again before opening up the driver's side door and hopping in. "Well?" He raised an eyebrow to no one in particular.

"Right. The reason I deliberately let Julia go into the house without your confrontation, is because I told her to."

"…Because you told her to…" Will's statement was more of a question than anything else.

"Yes."

"Well, do you want to give me a better reason?" I could feel him getting impatient with me.

"Whatever will keep you from blowing up on me." If I weren't in my vehicle form, I'd shrug. "I told her that I'll handle this situation. So now if you will, I'd like to explain the story _without_ any interruptions. So save all comments until the end."

With that, I was able to go through the entire scenario without being interrupted. With Will being his over protective father-self, it was hard to believe. I told him everything. From the encounter with Starscream, down to the very minute Will ran out of the house in his…undergarments.

"Okay. I'm finished."

"…" He stayed quiet. He's probably just trying to register everything I told him. I'll just give him a few moments. "SHE RAN INTO STARSCREAM!" Ah, never mind.

"Yes, isn't that what I just-"

"AND HE WAS LOOKING FOR HER?"

"Didn't I just-"

"AND YOU HAD HER MEET OPTIMUS AND THE OTHERS, ALL AT ONCE?"

"Look Will, if you're trying to repeat my story to me, at least stop YELLING!" Now I was the one getting irritated. He was asking me questions that I clearly answered with my story, and he's yelling at me. Again. "You're daughter is fine! I told you that I took care of Starscream before anything could happen to her. As for her meeting the others, she took quite well to it."

"You don't get it 'Hide. Do you know how much stress this could be on her? She just came back from duty a few months ago, not to mention that little accident with the AllSpark shard, now almost harassed by an evil alien robot and then meeting the Autobots?" Will slouched back into my seat as he sighed through his nose.

"She claimed to be fine. I asked her, seeing as I was concerned that you might have to put her in one of those mental facilities come tomorrow." I don't think that gutsy girl would lie to me. At least, not yet. We just met.

"Of course she did. She just told you that because she finally figured out that you'd probably tell me." Now Will was just getting plain irritating.

"I highly doubt that Will. I don't think she'd lie to me."

"Oh, you think so?"

"Actually, I do." I growled.

"And what if she were?"

"Again, I highly doubt that."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"How sure?"

"As sure as I know I'm going to blast a certain human if he continues to ask pointless questions."

"Really now? Hate to be that guy." Will was really pushing his luck. "Haha, I'm just playing, 'Hide. Sorry for all the questions, I'm just…worried."

"I can tell." Who couldn't?

"It's just, when you told be that Starscream was looking for her…my heart stopped. I don't know what I'd do if she fell into the hands of the Decepticons. That goes for any one of my family… I'd lose it." Will shook his head and hid his face in the palms of his hands.

"I know what you're shooting at Will. But you mustn't worry yourself to extreme anxiety. I already told you that I'll protect both her and your family. And now, she's got the rest of the Autobots watching her back." How many times must I reassure him? "Besides, some of them already took a liking to her."

"Oh? Ya don't say?" Haha, this seems to have caught his attention. This might calm his nerves a bit and get his head off the current subject. "Who?"

"Just the twins. Well…Both sets. And Blurr."

"I don't think I have to worry about Skids and Mudflap as much as I should about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Will laughed. "Blurr is okay though."

"Yes. I'm afraid I'll have to keep a close watch on Julia when she's around those two terrors." I laughed as I referred to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The last thing I wanted was her to take on any of their bad habits and obnoxious personalities.

"Haha, right." Will let out another bit of laughter before sighing. "You know, 'Hide, it might just be me, but I think you're getting quite fond of Julia."

"I think it's just you, Will." I scoffed. His lack of recharge was getting to him.

"Oh ho, but I don't think it's just me." Will had on a sneaky smirk. One equivalent to that of a drunk human.

"But I think it is."

"Please." Will laughed. "Okay 'Hide, I'll let it go, for now. Only because it's getting late and I could use some shut eye. The same goes for you." He roughly patted the dash board before jumping out of the driver's seat.

"Right." I mumbled.

"Well, see ya in the morning, 'Hide." Will closed my door and gave it a pat before walking away. But then stopped and turned around. "Oh, and 'Hide?"

"What?" I grunted.

"Thanks." He smiled and I knew what he meant.

"Don't mention it." If I were in my normal form, I'd be waving him off. Will chuckled before finally walking back towards the house. "And if I find out that you bothered Julia about any of this…"

"I won't, I won't." Will raised one hand in the air and waved me off as he walked in the house and closed the door.

Well, tomorrow should be rather…interesting.

* * *

Haha, Ironhide's right. This should be rather, interesting.

In the next chapter, Julia and Ironhide will share another human and Autobot moment. Where she gets to know more about the Autobot's home planet.

P.S.

I'm sure a few of you have heard of the new game Transformers: War for Cybertron. If any of you have it for the Xbox 360 and have Xbox Live, I wouldn't mind playing Escalation or Co-Op with any of you. I've already beaten both Campaigns on every difficulty but it'd be nice to have someone else to enjoy the game with. :) My gamertag is ChevyMunkee and I'll be anyone's friend.

That's all for now and thanks for reading!


	15. The Human and the Autobot

Shoots, I was beginning to fall behind on this story. I started to lose track of the date.

But as an apology, I made this chapter longer than usual. It only seemed longer to me because there's a lot of dialogue in this one. Plus, this is the next huge step towards Julia and Ironhide's newly found human and Autobot relationship. I couldn't just cut the chapter short in the middle of their bonding moment. I'm mean, but that's just plain evil.

So again, I don't own Transformers. Only the OC used in this story and the plot used for this story as well.

* * *

-Julia's P.o.V.-

I ran straight to my room and shut my door. I just hope dad isn't going to be super mad at me for ignoring him like that. Especially for disappearing for nearly half a day.

"I hope dad isn't giving Ironhide hell right now…" I sighed before grabbing a set of pajamas and heading into my bathroom to change. A few moments later I came out of the bathroom and threw my dirty clothes into a basket in the corner of my room. I flopped on my bed and stared tiredly at the ceiling.

All these thoughts were running through my head like a marathon. I lazily brought my hand up to my face and slid it down.

"I'm _never_ going for a walk in the park, _again_…" I groaned. So much happened in one day… I'm just trying to make sure this is real life, and not some sort of dream. But it's real. I sighed before turning off the lamp next to my bed and rolling onto my side. I was far from tired… I sat up in my bed and sighed through my nose. I glanced over at my window. I sighed again before sliding out of bed and walking over to the window. I opened the window and took a deep breath of fresh air. It was almost soothing.

"Shouldn't you be in recharge by now?" A familiar voice filled the silent air. I looked outside the window and saw the truck.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much was on my mind." I simply shrugged as I rested my elbows on the ledge of my window. I was guessing that recharge meant sleep, in Autobot terms.

"I suppose I can't blame you. Just don't go proving me wrong when I told your father that you were alright. Mentally and physically." Ironhide grunted with his usually gruff tone.

"I am fine, really. Like I said, there's just a lot on my mind." I rested my head on my arms as I stared at Ironhide with a bored expression.

"You don't look too fine, if you ask me." He suggested.

"Of course I'm not, I'm talking to a truck…" I sighed as I adjusted my head to where my cheek was resting on my arms and I was looking at Ironhide at an angle.

"Well excuse me for my alternate form." He snorted and if he weren't in his truck form, he'd be rolling his optics, none the less.

"Sorry." I raised my head and gave him a slightly sorrowful look. "I didn't mean it like that…I just…"

"It's fine. You really need to relax, and what did I tell you about that apologizing junk?" He let out a deep chuckle.

"Oh right, sorry…" I mumble but he continued to laugh.

"Do you ever learn?"

"Sometimes." It was my turn to let out a chuckle.

"I see." He laughed before letting out a long sigh. "It's getting late, if you haven't figured that out yet."

"I wouldn't have guessed." I gave a soft small. "I'm just not tired, at the moment. Besides, don't you need rest too…?" I'm pretty sure all sort of life forms need some rest, right?

"I would be, but a certain femme is staring at me. Now tell me, would you be comfortable in recharge knowing someone was looking at you?" He made a valid point.

"Okay, fine. Sorry, have a nice umm…recharge." I mumbled quietly as I backed away from my window and began to shut it when Ironhide spoke out.

"Hold on."

"Sorry, I thought I was bugging you." I poked my head out and looked at him.

"I didn't say that you were."

"Oh…well…" I paused for a moment. Maybe, this was his way of apologizing? I was about to resume my spot at the window before I smiled to myself and shut the window.

-Ironhide's P.o.V.-

Ugh, great. Me and my big mouth. I didn't actually mean it. Now she thinks I'm just a big jerk. But…that hasn't' bugged me before about anyone else. It was probably because I have to watch over her. But what would it still matter to me if she hates me or not?

Before I could think further on the matter, Julia had walked out of the house and was strolling over towards me. And before I could ask anything, she popped open my tailgate and took a seat on the ledge.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I asked straight out.

"Hm?" She blinked. "No, I just thought it'd be easier if I came out here to talk to you instead of whisper yelling from my window."

"Oh." Well I feel dumb.

"Unless you still think my presence is a nuisance, then I'll be okay with heading back in side." She shrugged.

"I didn't mean it that way earlier… I uh…couldn't well…" How was I suppose to explain this?

"It's fine, you need to relax." She laughed. Apparently she was joking about the way I scolded her about worrying too much about things. It was enough to make me chuckle.

"Right." I laughed too, catching on to her joke. "So, you are certain that your coping well to all of this?" I really had to make sure, the last thing I want was Will nagging me all the way to the mental hospital to go visit her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Did you guys bug Sam this much when he first met you guys?" She let out a sigh as she laid in the back of my truck bed.

"Well…no."

"Then why are you doing so with me?"

"Because I've got your father on my aft about it."

"Really now."

"Yes, really."

"Good enough, I suppose. Sounds like dad to me." She laughed. "He's a good dad, despite that fact that I thought he was going through some mental breakdown or mid-life crisis when he said he named the truck. But turns out, the truck already came with a name."

"Your father has many talents, for being in the military." I decided to join in with her laughter. "And lying isn't one of them."

"True." She chuckled. "But I believed him when he said that he was 'borrowing' the truck from a friend."

"Well that should be believable, technically, he was."

"True again. But I even believed him when he said his friend's name was 'Ron Hide'. Apparently, dad has no creativity." She let out another fit of laughter. "Huh? Mr. Ron Hide?"

"It seems so. Why do you think I did a sudden stop that day? I couldn't believe he said that."

"Can't argue with you there…Wait." She then sat back up in the truck bed with a rather unusual expression on her face.

-Julia's P.o.V.-

"What?" Ironhide simply asked.

"…What…what exactly was I looking at when I popped open your hood…?"

There was a moment of dead silence.

"…Uh. Well…I'm glad to say it was nothing too 'private' but it was still rather revealing…" He mumbled out. I really hope he was being truthful.

"…Please tell me your not saying that to make me feel better…"

"I'm not."

"Oh thank you." I sighed in pure relief as I feel backwards into the truck bed. Funny how one awkward moment can just ruin a perfect conversation. There was a few moments of complete silence again. I sighed inwardly as I gazed up at the sky. I decided to bring up another conversation. "…Where's Cybertron…?"

"There."

"…There, _where_?" I looked around at the sky. I was hoping he'd give me a specific location.

"Right there." I continued to look around aimlessly at the sky until he sighed. I think I made him mad. "Hold on."

To what?

Before I could make some remark a hand instantly shot pass my face and pointed towards the sky. I nearly jumped out of my skin and I almost fell off the truck bed. For some odd reason, there was now a man sitting next to me. Where the hell did he come from?

"Scared ya?" The man grinned. He sounded a lot like…

"…Ironhide?" I choked out. That was _not_ him.

"Who else?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"But…how…you're human." I couldn't find the right words to use in my statement.

"It's a Holoform. I'll just put it this way, this was created so your species doesn't 'freak out' when they see a driver-less vehicle." The strange man, supposedly Ironhide, crossed his arms.

I suppose it made sense. I looked at the man once more. He had short brown hair and had something of a 6 o'clock shadow going on near his chin. He almost looked like dad, but with a much more… scruffy and gruff demeanor towards his appearance. He had the most stunning sky blue eyes that just seemed to glow in the dark. He also had a very muscular appearance. He was currently dressed in a plain black shirt with some sort of camouflage cargo pants. And a pair of boots to match. I had to squint for a moment, trying to figure out what a pair of dog tags around his neck said.

With the interference of the darkness, I was able to only read one of the tags and half of the other. The one on top said 'Hide'. The first two letters of the one underneath? 'Ir'. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what it probably says.

'Iron'

"…Wow…" Was the only thing I could say.

"Yes, now, if you're done staring…" He plainly said as he pointed to the sky once more. Oh right, I asked him where Cybertron was. "Cybertron is somewhere in that region. But it's near the exit to your galaxy." I looked in the direction to where he was pointing. Obviously I couldn't see it, if it was outside of the Milky Way galaxy. But it was still worth looking, I guess.

"Amazing…" It was really something astonishing. Another planet…with life on it. "To think…there's another planet out there…"

"Was…" Ironhide made an audible mumbling sound. I snapped my head in his direction and gave him an awkward look.

"Was…?" I repeated what he said, but in a question form.

"Optimus, didn't tell you about the demise our home planet met…One of the main reasons why we're here." Ironhide didn't look at me.

"What…what happened…?"

"It's nothing now. Just a story of the past."

"But…I'd like to hear what happened…"

"Fine." He snorted and eyed me. "It's because of this war…one that's been waging on and on for ages. Between the Autobots and the Decepticons…"

Ironhide finally did tell me what happened to his planet. He explained how every 'bot use to live in peace and how Optimus and Megatron were in charge. But Megatron wanted conquest and Optimus fought for the safety of others. Apparently the two couldn't come to an agreement. Thus Megatron forming a Decepticon army. They fought for ages for the AllSpark, the very thing that gave their planet life. But Optimus feared of what would happen if it fell in to the hands of Megatron, so he disposed of it by throwing it into the depths of space itself. Somehow, the AllSpark had made it's way to Earth and so did Megatron. Fortunately, Megatron was frozen for quite some time.

The story had went on for a while and I was surprised to hear how Sam destroyed Megatron. He explained everything that went on during Mission City and how Sam probably saved the human race.

"And that's why we are forever in Sam's debt. Without his help, another innocent race would have been lost…" Ironhide finished up with story with a long sigh, before ruffling his own hair.

"Ironhide…I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" I felt bad about even asking him. It must be difficult to talk about the destruction of your home, let alone, your planet.

"Okay, how many times do I have to remind you about saying sorry?" He looked more irritated than usual…well, in his human form at least. He even sounded more annoyed about it.

"I-sorry…" I whimpered out as I winced a bit. I feared that he was going to hit me or give a really dirty look that would make full grown men crawl into a corner. I had closed both of my eyes, not wanting to look at him. I waited for something to happen, whether it was a knock upside the head or a push off the truck bed. But nothing happened. All I heard was a loud sigh before I was pulled back into a one-armed hug. From my point of view, it felt like a head lock…

"Would you stop with the cowering already? It's going to be hard to protect you when you're always scared of me." Ironhide chuckled as his free arm reached over to give the top of my head a noogie.

"O-okay! St-stop! I give, I give!" I laughed as my hand wrapped themselves around the arm that had me in a head lock. He was still chuckling as his continued to noogie me.

"Then say it." He replied through my laughter.

"Say wh-what?" I continued to laugh.

"That you'll lay back with the sorry junk!" He chuckled.

"O-okay, okay! I'll lay back with the sorry junk! Ironhide, c'mon!" I was getting light-headed from all of my laughing.

"Say you mean it!" He laughed louder.

"Ironhide!" I yelled at him. As much as I _loved_ being kept in a head lock…

"Okay, okay, I'll let ya go." He chuckled deeply as he removed his arm from my neck. By now, I'm almost certain that my hair looks like a complete mess. I let out a sigh as I pouted, knowing I looked like a lunatic with my newly found hairdo.

So much for thinking he was beyond pissed off.

"Gee, thank you Ironhide…" I mumbled as I tried taming my hair with my own hands. I'm sure most of it went back into place but some pieces were still stray. I then let out a loud yawn, which caused Ironhide to chuckle.

"It's late, and scans show that your systems are exhausted." One of his arms reached out and ruffled my hair again. "Time for you to recharge for the night, kid."

"Okay." I sighed as I slid myself off of the truck bed and landed on the ground. Ironhide's other form did the same and patted my back towards the direction of the house. "Good night, Ironhide." I smiled gently, at both the man and the truck.

"Night." He simply said with a simple wave. I was about to walk away when I turned back around to look at him.

"Oh, and thank you…For looking out for me and keeping me company tonight…" I smiled softly again, waiting for his reply.

"It's nothing, now go on and get some recharge. You need it." He scoffed while looking off to the side. My smile only grew a little bit as I nodded before heading back inside.

I jumped into bed and gathered my thoughts for a moment. It was nice talking to Ironhide, and getting to hear about his home planet. I almost completely forgot about what nearly happened with Starscream, someone who I hoped to never run into again anytime soon. The other Autobots were pretty friendly. And who knew Sam destroyed the Decepticon leader, Megatron…

My thoughts were enough to make me drift off into a peaceful sleep.

-Ironhide's P.o.V.-

I let out a sigh as I let my holoform disappear.

Well…that was fairly easy. I was hoping that I wasn't going to have to keep her company anytime soon, but my hopes weren't on my side. I ended up talking with her anyways. But it wasn't as bad as I thought. I'm glad she didn't ask many questions. She was still very quiet, but I can't blame her. She _was_ talking to a higher advanced organism who hailed from another planet, afterall.

Something I needed to work on with her was her constant timid nature around me. If I was correct, she wasn't usually this quiet around others. Then again…the whole me not being just a truck subject probably was a major factor to it.

That's when Will's words came into my processor…Was I actually getting attached to this girl? More than I should be? No…it's highly unlikely. I'm probably just getting overprotective because she knows of the Autobots and that she holds part of the AllSpark's power. I'm sure that's it.

I sighed deeply before deciding to get some recharge for the night.

* * *

Ironhide's in pure denial. But he doesn't know it.

I have no creativity when I made up a look for Ironhide's holoform. So sue me.

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Wake Up Call

I apologize for this chapter coming out rather late. I have recently started Band Camp, trying to get ready for this year's marching band show. Two thumbs up for anyone else in band and/or attending band camp.

So anyways, I don't own Transformers, just Julie and the plot.

* * *

-Julia's P.o.V.-

_"Hey…come on…wake up."_

A familiar voice intruded my mind. Was I dead…? The last thing I could remember was a jet…Starscream… killing me. It all happened so fast…

_"Julia…wake up."_ Who's voice was that…? _"Damn femme, wake up!"_

I bolted up from my lying position but instantly hit my head on something. Something hard. The pain that stung on my face made me bring up my hands to cover it.

"Owww…" I groaned. What just happened?

"I'd thought you'd never wake up." Ironhide, or at least, Ironhide's holoform was standing over my bed. Might I add the not-so-impressed look on his face.

"Ow…geez…what-" I continued to rubbed where my head had made contact with something solid.

"That was my head, by the way." Ironhide grunted as he stood up straight and folded his arms.

"Oh sorr-" I was about to apologize to him but he gave me a look. "I mean…Hope my head didn't hurt you…" Well that was stupid…

"No worries. It didn't. Not as much as mine did to yours, at least." He chuckled. "Now c'mon, time to get up. We have to go and talk with Optimus."

"Uggghhh…" I slammed myself back into my bed. "What time is it…?"

"6:30 a.m."

"What? It's way too early to be doing anything right now!" I grumbled as I pulled my blanket over my face.

"Stop complaining. Now get up and get dressed." Ironhide made another grunting noise as I groaned.

"But I'm still tired…" I mumbled in my covers.

"Then that's your fault, I told you last night to get to bed early but no, no one listens to Ironhide." He merely scoffed.

"I couldn't sleep last night…" I just groaned more and more, hoping he'll leave me alone soon.

"I don't care. Get up, we're going to go see Optimus."

"Can't we go later…?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"What? That's not a good enough reason to get me out of bed."

"Oh, is it now?" That wasn't a good tone… If my blanket weren't covering my face, I can easily tell that he was smirking. Before I could peek out from under my covers, a bright light intruded my vision and I squinted.

"The light…it burns." I groaned as I shielded my eyes with my arms.

"Gonna get up now?" I looked over at Ironhide, who was now holding my blanket in his hand with a smirk.

"No. I don't need a blanket…It's not that cold." I yawned as I turned over on my side, not looking at him.

"Your testing my patience femme." Ironhide wasn't smirking anymore, by the sound of his tone. I just sighed and rolled back over to face him.

"But Ironhide, why this early…? Seriously?" I was hoping for something besides 'Because I said so'.

"Because, Optimus said so." He folded his arms again and glared at me.

"Ugh…okay, fine then." As much as I didn't want to get out of bed, I slowly slid out of bed and over to my closet.

"Wait. So when I say so, you won't listen, but when it's Optimus that says so, you will?" He eyed me questioningly as I walked pass him.

"Mmm…Kind of." I smiled to myself.

"What kind of logic is that?" Ironhide grumbled, obviously not pleased with my actions.

"My logic. Besides, I _was_ going to get up anyways, even if you said 'Because I said so' again. But you didn't, you said Optimus so I still got up." I chuckled as I pulled out a random shirt and a pair of jean shorts. "I'll be out in a few, don't break anything." I laughed as I went into the bathroom located in my room and locked the door behind me. No reply came from Ironhide as I only heard a grunt. Typical.

I quickly changed into something more presentable. I exited the bathroom and I was brushing my bed head when I saw Ironhide sitting on my bed…messing with something.

"…What are you doing…?" I looked at him.

"Looking at this." He stated as he held out my saxophone. The one I bought not too long ago. "What exactly is it, anyways? I remembered you purchased it a while back."

"It's a saxophone. An instrument." I replied as I sat down next to him.

"So this thing plays music?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't I hear any? Do I have to activate it?"

"No." I laughed. I found this very interesting. "You have to play it in order for it to make sounds. Then you have to read sheet music in order to actually produce music."

"I think I understand the concept…You know how to work it?"

"Yup." I smiled proudly. "I've played it for nearly 7 years."

"Really? That's interesting." He actually sounded pretty honest about what he said. He proceeded to put the instrument back in it's case and stood up. "Alright, you ready?"

"Yeah, hold on." I quickly brushed back my hair into a simple ponytail before running over to my drawer for a pair of socks. I slipped them on before running back over to Ironhide. "'Kay, now I'm ready."

"Good. Let's go." He started to walk out of my room and I followed. I'm not surprised that I didn't hear any commotion going on down stairs. It was still early in the morning. Though, dad was usually up during these hours. We came down stairs and entered the kitchen. "Grab something to refuel yourself before we leave."

"Oh…okay." I nodded and dashed to the cabinet. I pulled out a blue poptart box and reached in side of it to pull out a silver pouch. I put the box back before running back over to Ironhide. "I'll eat on the way there."

"Alright, just don't make a mess." He eyed the package before walking out of the house.

"Okay." I nodded. I looked around the house before locking and sliding the kitchen door behind me. "Hey, where's dad? He's usually up by now." I asked as I walked faster to catch up to Ironhide.

"He left about half an hour ago."

"Left? To where?" Where could he have possibly gone? …And why was Ironhide here if my dad was somewhere else?

"He left to go meet up with the military and your race's government." He said as we approached his actual truck form. His holoform disappeared and he opened his driver's door. I took that as a motion to get in so I did and I buckled myself as he closed the door.

"But what for?" I asked as he started himself up and started backing out of the backyard.

"To discuss you knowing the truth about our existence." I froze. If I remember clearly, Ratchet mentioned something about the government performing possible experiments on me if they found out what happened with the AllSpark. "Relax, he's your father. I highly doubt he'll tell them about your encounter with the AllSpark."

"I sure hope he doesn't." I sighed as I decided to eat my poptart. "So I guess that's why we have to go and talk with Optimus…?"

"Pretty much. He'll probably inform you of anything else that you should need to know about what happened to you at Mission City." Ironhide replied as we drove along. I just nodded and finished off my poptart. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. I didn't even know where we were going. I didn't think we'd go back to the alley way from last night, seeing as there was daylight now.

"…Will I get to meet the other Autobots Optimus mentioned last night…?" I decided to break the silence.

"Hm? Probably."

"Even the sisters?" There was a long silent pause before Ironhide actually answered.

"Yeah."

"How many are there?" I hope he wasn't getting mad at me for asking questions.

"Just 3." He replied in a bored tone.

"…Do you mind me asking what their names are…?"

"There's Elite-One, Arcee, and… Chromia." He let out a sigh. I think there was a hidden meaning behind that slight pause between that last name. I would ask him about them, but I figured he wouldn't answer, so I just kept that question to myself.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I thanked him for answering my series of questions, and not killing me. He just grunted in response and we continued driving.

* * *

Oh-ho-ho, I believe a good majority of you know where this is going. Mainly if you know about Ironhide and Chromia and their relationship in the G1 series.

So exactly what's going on in the next chapter? Will Julia be able to meet the sisters? And what of Ironhide's reactions?

Thank you all for reading!


	17. Meetings and Greetings

I'm actually very glad that this came out in a decent amount of time. I've started school again and I've been beyond busy with Marching Band. But luckily, we're taking a small family vacation for the Labor Day weekend to Arizona. In which means, it's midnight here and we're leaving at 4 in the morning...I should be sleeping but I wanted to get the next chapter out, just for you guys! :)

Transformers will never belong to me. NEVER. (But I do like to dream about it.) I only own Julia and the story.

* * *

Soon enough, we arrived at this big warehouse sort of thing. It was surely big enough to hide a bunch of robots. Not to mention it was located in the middle of nowhere. Ironhide pulled up to the opening and I jumped out of the cab as he transformed into his bipedal mode. He then lowered one of his hands down on the ground.

"Get on. You'll fall behind if I let you walk." His tone sounded different. At least, ever since I asked him those questions earlier. I just nodded and got on. I'm guessing he didn't feel like carrying me around so he carefully dumped me on his shoulder. I clung to the side of his head the best I could, without falling into any of the cracks between his armor. Hate to see what would happen if I did fall in…

With a few long strides and a couple of corner turns, we were in a big area, where many of the Autobots were. The only ones present was Optimus, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Blurr, and a about 5 other Autobots that I've never met before. Sure enough, 3 of them were clearly girls. Judging by their body structure, it was quite easy to tell. The other 2 were obviously guys. But I couldn't remember the names that Optimus mentioned last night.

"Hey! 'Hide!" Sideswipe waved. But he paused for a moment before looking closely at Ironhide's shoulder. My current location. "And Julie! Hey Julie, what's up!"

"Good morning, Sideswipe." I chuckled at his rather happy nature and waved back, but still death clinging to Ironhide's head.

"It's good of you to join us, Julia." Optimus gave me a gentle smile.

"Good to be here, Optimus." I returned the smile.

"Well, Julia, the main reason for your presence is so that you could meet the rest of our team. But also for us to inform you of other matters." Optimus turned his gentle look into a stern one.

"Like … what kind of other matters?" I gave him a questionable look.

"Ones dealing with the Decepticons. From Ironhide's report, it's to be said that his run in with Starscream was because Starscream was looking for an AllSpark signal that came from that area. It's easy to conclude that the signal he received was from the AllSpark shard that you possess. We state this as a current problem, seeing as Starscream was able to find that signal. If he, or any of the other Decepticons, find out that you hold the AllSpark within your body, it can put you and your family in grave danger. So, to ensure the safety of you and your family, you will always be watched over by an Autobot. Ironhide will be your primary guardian, but if he's out on a mission, I'll be sure to issue you one of us as a temporary guardian until his return." Optimus had folded his giant mental arms across his metal chest. "Do you have any questions before I continue on with introductions?"

"No, please, carry on." I smiled and nodded. Optimus finally lost his stern look and returned a metal smile.

"As I mentioned from late last night, there were other Autobots that weren't able to meet you last night. One of my most loyal officers, Prowl." He gestured over to the black and white robot. I took a good look at him and it almost looked like he was some sort of Police cruiser.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Julia." He gave off a small smile. He seemed nice.

"The pleasures mine, Prowl." I smiled back.

"That is Breakaway." Optimus then nodded over to a rather interesting looking Autobot. He had a shield like bubble case that hovered over his head and he had a camouflage pattern to him. I'm still trying to figure out what he transformed into…

"Mornin' there, Ms. Julia." He gave a small saluting gesture with two fingers.

"Good morning to you too, Breakaway." I chuckled at his gesture.

"And these are the Arcee sisters. She is Elita-One." He nodded over to the pink one. She was standing on one wheel. I'm guessing by her size, she might be some sort of bike. Like a motorcycle.

"Hello." She simply said with a small wave. I only waved back with a small smile. Her tone seemed friendly.

"Arcee." Optimus looked over at the one who was a darker shade of pink. Almost magenta, but not quite. Her structure was identical to Elita-One.

"Hello there, Julia. Its great to finally meet you." She smiled brightly as she waved.

"Like wise." I chuckled at her personality. I definitely liked her.

"And Chromia." There was no need to point out the last one. She was a deep royal blue color and the last of the sisters. Like her sisters, she shared the same structure. But the thing that made me think was when Ironhide made a small grunting noise and looked off to the side, away from the group of female Autobots.

"It's nice to meet the girl keeping Ironhide in line." She chuckled before politely waving at me. "Chromia."

"Julia." I replied with a small chuckle. "Nice meeting you, Chromia." I took that chance to look over at Ironhide, who still refused to look at anyone.

"Now, if you all don't mind, I'd like to have a word with Ironhide." Optimus looked over at Ironhide and Ironhide finally looked back at everyone. The sisters nodded and rolled out of the room. Prowl had already disappeared and Breakaway was making his way out of the room already.

"Not a problem!" Sideswipe called out as he walked over to Ironhide. Ironhide gave him a dirty look as I heard Ironhide's cannons slowly whirl. Sideswipe held a hand out to Ironhide's shoulder, just below my feet. "Hop on, Julie! Me and Sunny will give you a tour of the base!"

I smiled at his kind gesture. Optimus_ did_ say that he wanted to speak with _just_ Ironhide. So I'm guessing I had to leave. I looked at Ironhide.

"…Can I…?"

"Go ahead. Be careful." He gave me a small smile and I smiled too. "And Sideswipe, you drop her, harm her, or have any of that stupidity of yours rub off on her, I'm going to rip you a new one." Ironhide growled as I slowly slid into Sideswipe's hand. Sideswipe laughed as he raised his hand over to his shoulder where I then clung to the side of his head.

"Okay, 'Hide. I promise nothing will happen to her." Sideswipe raised both of his hands up in defense. "No harm in giving her a little tour of the base." He sheepishly smiled at Ironhide, who was still giving him a deep glare. "Ya better go talk with Optimus, he might be getting impatient." Sideswipe stuck out his tongue as he made a dash for the exit of the room.

"Sideswipe! You better not drop her you worthless piece of scrap metal!" I heard Ironhide from down the hallway and that's the most angered version of Ironhide's voice that I've ever heard. It was enough to make me flinch as I desperately clung to Sideswipe's head while he dashed down the hall.

"Its fine, he's usually like that. On a daily basis. Though, me and Sunny are usually the ones to anger him first." Sideswipe snickered as he glided down the halls.

"How come?" I was a bit curious to what they did that possibly made them go on Ironhide's personal 'hit-list'.

"We usually pull pranks on him. Which makes Ratchet mad also." He just shrugged, nearly forgetting I was currently on his shoulder.

"…He cares for Ironhide that much…?" That was my first guess. Ironhide and Ratchet sounded kind of old. Maybe they were good friends…?

"Nah, it's just sometimes me and Sunny get caught. Which usually results in both of us getting slagged by 'Hide. In the end, leads to a trip to the Med Bay. Speaking of which, this is our first stop. Hatchet's Lair." I didn't notice that Sideswipe stopped in front of a large door.

Did he just say…Hatchet?

* * *

So Julia finally meets the rest of the Autobots! Including the sisters! Will Chromia and Julia get along? What of Ironhide? And what of Sideswipe's attraction towards Julia? And her's to Sideswipe? We'll be sure to find out later!

Thank you so much for reading!


	18. Old Wounds

I've been doing quite well with keeping up with this story.

Thank you for all the alerts, favs, and reviews guys! It goes well appreciated!

I didn't want to upload anything on this day for only one reason. But my respects and wishes go to those who lost their lives 9 years ago on 9/11, as well as friends and family members who have lost a loved one. Never Forget.

I don't own anything except Julia and some plots. Oh look out for 'The Talk' coming up, I didn't make it explict or anything. Just giving you guys a heads up.

* * *

"…Hatchet…?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ratchet's nickname."

"…Why…?"

"Just wait, you'll see in a moment." Sideswipe opened the door and walked in.

"Sideswipe! Unless you are going offline at this very moment, get out of here!" Ratchet hollered and it was enough to make Sideswipe flinch.

"But Ratch-"

"GET OUT, NOW!" Ratchet warned Sideswipe one more time before picking up a rather enormous wrench.

"…That's a big wrench…" I whispered into Sideswipe's um…audio…receptor.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa Ratchet! Hold on! Don't hit Julie!" Sideswipe frantically waved his arms around as I continued to hang onto his head.

"What?" Ratchet was already raising the wrench in the air, ready to throw, when he slowly started to put his arm down.

"She's right here!" Sideswipe pointed dramatically at his shoulder.

"Um…Good morning Ratchet." I nervously smiled at the angry medic holding a wrench.

"Oh Primus, Julia!" Ratchet gave a slight gasp as he put down the wrench as rushed over to the two of us. "What did he do to you? He didn't drop you, did he?"

Seriously, I was starting to worry. Was Sideswipe this unreliable with humans? Or was dropping a human the worst thing an Autobot can do?

"No, I'm fine Ratchet. Sideswipe didn't drop me." _Yet_.

"Are you sure?" He eyed Sideswipe again.

"Yes, very sure." I chuckled at Ratchet's action and Sideswipe's reaction.

"Thank Primus…" He sighed. Then glared back over at Sideswipe. "Then what are you here for? If you angered Ironhide and got slagged because of it, I'm not in the mood for banging out your dents."

"Calm down Ratchet! Geez, I was just giving Julie here a little tour of our base while Optimus is talking to Ironhide." Sideswipe put his hands up in front of him. "Swear."

"Fine." He sighed before shaking his head. "Sorry Julia, hopefully you won't have to witness that side of me as much as he and his brother do." He shot Sideswipe a menacing look. "Those two terrors always get in trouble and always end up getting hurt, and I end up seeing their sorry afts in my Med Bay on a daily basis for repairs."

"It's fine Ratchet. Sideswipe already told me about his frequent visits to your Med Bay." I smiled, trying not to bring up the subject that a few moments ago, the Med Bay was called Hatchet's Lair.

"Ah, I see. Well, Julia, you are more than welcomed to stay in here if you'd like. Sideswipe, beat it." He smiled politely at me before shooting a look at Sideswipe, again.

"Wha? How come she get's to stay but-" Ratchet deepened his glare. "Erm…nevermind."

"It's okay Ratchet, I'll just stay with Sideswipe until Ironhide's done talking with Optimus, besides, I don't want to bother you while you're working." From the corner of my eye, I saw Sideswipe smile.

"If that's your choice. But please, you are anything but a bother Julia. Him, on the other hand." Again with the death glares. "You're welcomed here anytime Julia."

"Thank you Ratchet." I chuckled as Ratchet continued to stare down Sideswipe.

"…Okay, okay, stop with the evil looks! I'm leaving, geez." Sideswipe threw his hands in the air and went back out of the Med Bay. He closed the door behind him and sighed. "And _that's_ why we call him Hatchet."

"He doesn't seem so bad, as long as you're not on his bad side." The same goes for Ironhide. He's not so bad, if you're not on his bad side.

"Right, that's a hard thing for me and Sunny." Sideswipe snickered. "Hmm…where to next?" Sideswipe hummed to himself as he tapped his chin with his finger. "Oh, let's go find Sunny! He ran off somewhere while Optimus was talking."

"I'm guessing that's Sunstreaker's nickname?" I was just making sure. Even so, I don't think I'll ever catch myself calling him that.

"Yup! Mines Sides, if ya wanted to know." He gave me a cheesy grin.

"Sides, huh?" I tried out the nickname for myself. "Well, okay, you don't mind me calling you that though, right?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't tell you if I didn't want you calling me that!" Sideswipe let out a roar of laughter.

"Oh, okay, sorry." I was hoping Ironhide wasn't anywhere nearby. I nearly forgot about the whole apologizing thing.

"It's cool, you were just making sure." Sideswipe shot me another smile. "Now, let's go find Sunny."

We were walking around for a while, looking for Sideswipe's yellow twin. Who knew that a warehouse could be so big? We walked pass a lot of rooms. Sideswipe explained to me that the big room that we were in earlier, was the lounge. Where the Autobots just hung out and stuff. We walked pass Prowl's office, but he wasn't present at the time. Sideswipe told me that Prowl was doing some work with the police force. We were still in the search for Sunstreaker, when a question popped up in mind.

"Hey Sideswipe?"

"Hm? What's up Julie?" Sideswipe turned his head towards me slightly.

"Um…" I was trying to figure out how to word this. "Is there…um…any relationships between Ironhide and the Arcee sisters?" There was a slight pause before Sideswipe burst into laughter.

"Haha, I guess your asking about him and Chromia, huh?" Was that the name? It might've been, but I wasn't so sure.

"Oh, um…I guess."

"Why are you interested in that?"

"Oh, well… It's just, earlier this morning, on our way here…I asked him about the Arcee sisters. I was kind of interested in founding out there were girl Autobots. He named the 3 of them, but he was kind of acting strange afterwards." I had noticed I released the side of Sideswipe's head and was steadily sitting on his shoulder.

"Ohhh." He nodded. "That might've opened old wounds for him. Ya see, way before we came to earth, Ironhide had this thing for Chromia. But, she didn't. Cybertronians are very different from humans when it comes to relationships."

I really didn't want to hear the rest of this story. I felt like I was getting 'the talk'.

"See, Cybertronians do a thing called Spark-bonding. It's almost like what you humans do when you reproduce." I felt my cheeks grow hot. Am I really getting this sort of a talk from an alien robot? "But it also seals the bond between two Cybertronians. Like marriage, in your races terms. Though the difference is, that the bond is eternal. Cybertronians don't switch spark mates like the humans. But a bond is only ensured if the two feel the same way about one another. It can't be a one sided love thing. So back to the story with Ironhide and Chromia, he use to have this thing for her. And she didn't. But he was, what you humans say, 'crushing on' her for a while. Almost a hundred years, two hundred at the most. One day, he finally decided to try and hit it off with her. Everyone thought it was going to work out, I mean, those two were almost perfect for each other. But Chromia claimed that she didn't feel the same way about him. She let him down as politely as she could but the big guy was surely spark broken." Sideswipe let out a sigh.

"Oh man…Poor Ironhide…I feel so bad now…" It's true, I did. I felt absolutely horrible for ever asking Ironhide about the topic earlier this morning.

"Don't, you didn't know." Sideswipe gave me a soft smile to reassure it was okay.

"But still…"

"But still nothing. Don't go acting sad in front of Ironhide now, he might think I beat you and told you not to tell him." He laughed.

"Okay, but I still can't help but feel sorry for him…" I let my head hang a little bit.

"Like I said, you didn't know." Sideswipe flashed me another smile. "Let's forget about that topic, frowns don't suit you." My face heated up again and he laughed. "Now, where's that brother of mine?"

We started to look for Sunstreaker again. But my mind still wondered around the topic of Ironhide and Chromia. She seemed nice…I guess Cybertronians don't have girlfriends or boyfriends…?

"Hey Sideswipe, can I ask another question?"

"Another one besides that one?" He snickered.

"Yes." I chuckled.

"Sure, shoot."

"So Cybertronians can't have girlfriends?"

"Not really. Why, ya wanna be mine?" Sideswipe gave a sly grin as my face turned red again. Wasn't he just contradicting himself with this question?

"S-Sideswipe!" I frowned and lightly punched the top of his shoulder.

"Kidding!" He laughed at my response. "But seriously, now it's my turn to ask a question."

"Oh, sure. What is it?"

* * *

Oh my, so Julia got the Cybertronian version of 'The Birds and the Bees'. From Sideswipe. So we've finally found out why Ironhide was acting funny. And why they call Ratchet, Hatchet. Haha.

Ohhh that Sideswipe, such a player, huh?

Thanks for reading!


	19. Sideswipe

Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to temporarily die on you folks. I got caught up with Band and AP homework lately. But hey, it's always band. Just got done with our first Marching Band Competition. We did not place because we hosted the event with another school, but in a week, we have another comp. and we'll be placing this time.

But anyways, we left off with Sideswipe giving Julia a tour of the base. Let's see how it pans outs.

Thank you very much to those who continue to follow this story with my lack of updates. And to those who review, fav, and alerted.

I own nothing in this besides Julia and the plot.

* * *

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"U-uh." I stuttered. And if possible, my face grew even redder. "W-well, no." Honestly, a boyfriend never really crossed my mind. Sure, I've had boys ask me to go to the movies with them when I was in high school. But it never went far enough to form a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Might I add the fact that dad stalked me on every trip to the movies?

"Really? Wow." He sounded kind of shock by my reply.

"Why is that so shocking?" My face regained it's natural color and I raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought someone of your age might already have a boyfriend. Plus, I think you're kind of cute, for a human femme." Sideswipe gave me an innocent grin and my face flushed red, again.

"O-oh. U-um, th-thanks Sideswipe." Actually, that was pretty shocking. I never labeled myself as 'cute' before. Not even 'beautiful' either. I thought I looked average. Not 'gorgeous' nor 'ugly'. Just normal.

"No problem Julie. But seriously, no boyfriends? Anyone ya interested in?" Why was he so interested in my love life all of a sudden?

"Hmmm…come to think of it…No, not really." I think my face was returning to its normal color again. For now. "Why so interested anyways, Sideswipe?"

"Oh, ya know, I bug Sam about his relationship with Mikaela. So now I'm going to bug you. Though I was hoping you were going to tell me from a femme's point of view, but that isn't working out so far." Sideswipe laughed and rubbed the back of his metal neck. "But you seriously can't be telling me that you aren't interested in anybody you know?"

"Mmm, no."

"Don't you go to school with a lot of guys? Or is it one of those all femmes schools?"

"Sideswipe, I don't go to school."

"What? How come?"

"I graduated?"

"Seriously? Since when?"

"Since 3 years ago…?" I was pulled out of High School nearly a year early, but I was able to finish my studies and graduate in the military. At some times, I forget that I was 20 years old.

"What? How old are you? Aren't you Sam's age?" Sideswipe looked a little taken back by my answers. Does anyone share any information with this poor Autobot?

"No, I'm not Sam's age, I'm 20. Me and Sam only knew each other because we went to the same Elementary school. We hung out a lot, despite the somewhat huge age difference. We kinda stopped hanging out when we both entered High School. He was a Freshman and I was a Junior. I was too caught up in my studies and getting ready into the military."

"Oh slag. I didn't know that. Sorry Julie."

"It's fine, Sideswipe." I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded my head at him. He stopped asking questions after that as we continued the search for his yellow twin. But the silence didn't last too long.

"…So do you like Sam…?" Sideswipe blurted out.

"Sideswipe!" I smacked the side of his head with a slightly flushed face. I thought we were done with this topic.

"What? I was just curious!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his head. Oh come on, I'm sure that it didn't hurt. If anything was hurting, it was my hand.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I mumbled and slightly massaged my hand.

"What's a cat?"

"I uh…nevermind." I sighed. "But in case you're still wondering, no, I don't like Sam. As a friend, yes. Anymore than that, no."

"Okay, I was just askin'." Sideswipe mumbled.

"Yes, but you deserved it." A new voice entered the conversation and Sideswipe turned his head around and I looked over my shoulder.

"Hey Sunny! There you are!" Sideswipe fully turned around his entire body to look at his brother. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Why didn't you just COM link me?" Sunstreaker frowned and folded his arms.

"…That would've been a nice idea… about half an hour ago." Sideswipe laughed nervously and Sunstreaker sighed while shaking his head. Has it seriously been at least half an hour?

"We've been walking around here for nearly half an hour?" I asked Sideswipe.

"Yup, why, don't tell me I'm boring ya." Sideswipe gave a small pout.

"No, it's not that. I'm sure Ironhide is done talking with Optimus by now. I'm surprised that he isn't looking for me." I took that chance to look behind Sideswipe, looking for any sign of Ironhide.

"Now that ya mention it, I didn't get any calls from him either. Weird." Sideswipe looked thoughtful before a moment before shaking it off.

"I did." Sunstreaker calmly said.

"Really? What'd he say?" Sideswipe gave his brother a surprised look.

"He said 'Tell that brother of yours to TURN ON HIS PRIMUS FORSAKEN COM LINK!'" Sunstreaker made an angry voice, trying his best to impersonate Ironhide's. "My processor was ringing for a while because of you, my microchip screw-up of a brother. I was going to link you but oh wait! Some 'bot didn't have his on!"

"Okay! Geez! No need to yell! I'll turn it on now." Sideswipe scoffed before placing two fingers on the side of his head, near his audio receptors. "Okay, it's on. Happy?"

"Yes." Sunstreaker gave a smirk. It was silent for a moment before Sunstreaker's smirk grew.

"What's with the- Oh wait, hold on." Sideswipe made a face and went silent. Then he winced out of no where and nearly knocked me off of his shoulder.

"Sideswipe, what gives?" I asked as I repositioned myself on his shoulder. He was quiet for another moment before finally answering my question.

"Uh, Ironhide needs ya back…well, he needed ya back a while ago." Sideswipe sighed but still looked a little frantic. "He sounded SUPER angry. Actually, nevermind, he always sounds like that."

"Oh, then shouldn't we go back?" I asked him.

"Ummm yeeeah. No. He's looking for us. And out of pure instinct, it's my job to _not_ be found by 'Hide." Sideswipe was looking all around, probably looking for Ironhide.

"Oh, okay well…" I didn't know how to reply to this.

"Here." Sunstreaker brought the palm of his hand over to me. "I'll take ya to 'Hide, while Sideswipe hides."

"Oh um…okay." I nodded and slid off of Sideswipe's shoulder into his brother's hand.

"Just don't scratch the paint." Sunstreaker demanded as I was placed onto his shoulder. I nodded my head and tried my best not to scratch anything.

"Thanks bro, I owe ya one." Sideswipe laughed.

"No, you owe me a hundred. Now beat it, before 'Hide gets ya." Sunstreaker jerked his head behind him and Sideswipe dashed off.

"I'll catch ya later, Julie!" Sideswipe yelled from down the hall.

"Bye Sideswipe!" I yelled over my shoulder and waved at him.

"Alright, let's go find old Ironaft." Sunstreaker sighed before walking off. "And don't worry about Sideswipe, it's just like the old days back on Cybertron. Except, both of us always use to get in trouble. Now days, I'll help out with pranks sometimes, only because there's some days where Ratchet isn't around. Which means I have to walk around with dents and scratches." He made a disgusted face.

"Sounds…discomforting." Maybe that was the equivalent to receiving scrapes and bruises in human terms.

"Exactly." Sunstreaker nodded.

* * *

Ah, Sunny is just being Sunny. Standing up for his twin and for making faces at the thought of having dents and scratches on his beautiful armor. Haha. Oh Sunstreaker.

Sooo, will Ironhide find Sideswipe? And rip him a new one? Or will he take it out on his twin when Julia is returned to him? _Will_ Julia be returned to him? Haha, you'll find out.

Thank you all for reading!


	20. Sunstreaker

I really got to stop dying on you folks, seriously. It's been close to almost two months since I updated...Yikes. Sorry for that. But Marching Band season has finally ended. We had a great show this year and I'm glad we placed in our competitions. I'm going to miss marching season and all I can do is wait for next year. Because concert band season is friggin BORING.

I've also been busy with our school's shooting team. I actually qualified for the shooting team. And guess who's the top shooter of the school? That's right, yours truely is the best of the best. I just find it funny that the guys boast about shooting and hunting all the time, claiming they'll claim the top spot. But they ended up getting beat...by a GIRL. HA. Anythings guys can do, girls can do better.

Buuut enough of my rambling. I believe we left off with Sunstreaker helping Julia find her, probably angry, guardian. Maybe these two will get the chance to know each other.

I own nothing. Transformers is most certainly NOT mine, I only own the plot and the OC used for this story.

* * *

For a while, we walked in silence. For some random reason, I had a lot running through my mind. One though, was exactly how high I was. During our trip to find Ironhide, I looked down Sunstreaker's shoulder, and realized I was at a very VERY high place. I nearly spooked myself and decided to tightly cling to Sunstreaker's neck.

"Something wrong?" Sunstreaker asked as his optics drifted as far as they could towards his neck.

"O-oh, it's nothing, I j-just kind of scared myself…" Again, my face gave off a red tint.

"By doing what?" Sunstreaker sounded amused by this.

"L-Looking down…" My cheeks grew redder as I was still latched onto Sunstreaker's neck.

"You humans are indeed amusing creatures." Sunstreaker laughed.

"You have no idea." My embarrassment set itself aside as I took Sunstreaker's statement into thought. Humans were amusing, to say the least. But they have NOTHING compared to the Autobots. But after that, we resumed walking in silence. I didn't notice that I was still hugging Sunstreaker's neck, but it didn't seem to bother either one of us. Then my mind brought back the topic about Ironhide and Chromia. I immediately started to feel sorry about Ironhide again. Apparently, my face showed it.

"What's wrong this time? You didn't imagine what would happen if you fell off, did ya?" Sunstreaker turned his head slightly to try and look at his neck.

"Huh?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked up at him. "Oh, sorry. Nothing's wrong." I shook my head back and forth.

"Really now?" He eyed me.

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"You're lying." He flashed me a wicked smile. I really hated this. I could feel my face heat up again. Please tell me that this didn't happen often when I was in the military. "See? Your reaction easily shows it."

"W-well, I-I…" This was ridiculous. I've never been this embarrassed. And over what? A simple question. "I was…I was just thinking about the story Sideswipe told me."

"Hm? Which one? About the time we spilled paint on Ironhide? Or the time we smoked out Prowl out of his own office?"

"Um…" This made me raise an eyebrow. "Uh, neither. The one about Ironhide and Chromia."

"Oh! That story, forget what I said. Now what about that story?" He laughed.

"…You know I'll have to ask you about those stories later, right…?"

"Yeah, I figured." Sunstreaker gave a nervous laugh. "But seriously, what about that story? Why is it bugging you?"

"It's just…I can't help but feel sorry for Ironhide…" I hung my head again, but I reminded myself to not look directly at the ground.

"You shouldn't stress yourself over it. It's an old story. I'm sure those two have gotten over it by now."

Yes, but that didn't explain Ironhide's reaction this morning and Sideswipe's mentioning of 'opening old wounds'.

"I know but…"

"It's fine, don't worry. And I know what you're thinking, and no."

…What _was_ I thinking…?

"Uh…"

"Chromia is pretty nice. Not as nice as Arcee and Elita-One, but nice. Sure, she's grumpy once in a while…or every other day… but she's not evil. I guess she just has a different taste in bots." Sunstreaker shrugged, and I was glad I was still on his neck. "Besides, I doubt 'Hide would keep something like a grudge against her because of it."

"I…I guess so." Maybe he didn't keep a grudge, but maybe he still felt…I don't know. Like he ruined a friendship. I still think it'd be a bit awkward to tell the one you like them, but they feel the exact opposite. So then it's like you're ignoring them, afraid of being shot down again. Maybe that's how Ironhide felt.

"Try not to think too hard on the subject, like I said, it's an old story." Sunstreaker gave me a kind look before we turned a corner and Sunstreaker jerked forward and then backwards. "Hey, what gives-Oh." Sunstreaker complained, probably ready to say something about his paintjob until he saw who he ran into.

"There you are." Ironhide didn't sound too impressed. He didn't look at Sunstreaker as he placed his hand by Sunstreaker's neck. I saw Sunstreaker slightly flinch as Ironhide's hand came near, but I just slid off of Sunstreaker's neck and into Ironhide's hand. He carefully placed me on his own shoulder. "You're okay right?"

"Yeah, of course." I nodded at him.

"Hey, what about me? I was the one who almost got run over." Sunstreaker complained. Ironhide shot him a look. "Uh. Nevermind, I'm fine…thanks for asking…" Sunstreaker mumbled the last part.

"Count your blessings. You're lucky I'm not going to thrash you for your brother's stupidity." Ironhide grunted. "But, I should thank you for bringing her back to me in one piece."

"Oh…uh…You're…welcome?" Sunstreaker didn't seem to know how to react to Ironhide's gratitude.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell that twin of yours that he's off the hook for now since Julia doesn't seem to have contracted any of his bad habits or stupidity." Ironhide snorted before turning back towards Sunstreaker and walking off in the opposite direction.

"Bye Sunstreaker, I'll see you later. Tell Sideswipe I said bye too." I waved at the yellow 'bot and he politely waved back.

"Will do, Julia. Catch ya later!" Sunstreaker stopped waving as he did a two finger salute to me and threw it out in the air before making his way towards the other end of the hallway.

"I don't know what exactly you did to him, but whatever it is, I like it." Ironhide blurted out of nowhere which startled me a bit. I wasn't so sure what he was talking about…

"Huh?" I looked at him as I sat on his shoulder, trying not to fall into any of the cracks in his armor.

"I'm talking about Sunstreaker." He scoffed.

"What about Sunstreaker?" I tilted my head slightly as he mentioned the yellow twin.

"Believe me when I say this, but he's usually this snotty little up-tight mech. He doesn't tolerate a lot of things, except his brother on occasions. But normally the only thing that kid cares about is his oh-so flawless paintjob and his twin."

"Really? That doesn't sound like the Sunstreaker I've met." I was a little confused. Sure, Sunstreaker did seem like the more mature one, between him and his brother of course. I've heard him once or twice mention something about his paintjob, but that was about it.

"That's why I'm trying to figure out why he's not his usual self. What did you do to him?" Ironhide actually sounded amused by all of this. Well hey, at least he isn't so gloomy anymore.

"Um…Nothing. Well, nothing that I know of at least." Come to think of it, _did_ I do anything to him? No, I still don't think so. For the 2 days I've known him…Nope, nothing.

"Haha, it's probably because his brother is growing real attached to you."

"So Sunstreaker is only tolerating me because Sideswipe likes me?" I was still confused. But I guess it made sense.

"Kind of. You see, since those two are twins, they have a stronger connection. Not only were they created at the same time, but their sparks are connected. Meaning, whatever one of them feel, the other can feel too. That's why when Sideswipe gets down about something, Sunstreaker is down. And vice versa. So if Sideswipe is getting attached to you, Sunstreaker can feel this and is slowly growing attached to you as well." Ironhide explained the whole twin thing to me as he walked in the halls of the base.

"Oh, okay. I get it. So if Sunstreaker is in pain…"

"Then Sideswipe will sense it and feel the pain in his spark, or something like that." Ironhide nodded.

"Wow, that's kind of cool. I mean, not the pain thing but you know."

"Yes, I agree. It's interesting the way Cybertronian twins function." Ironhide paused for a quick moment. Sitting so close to his head, I swore I heard voices coming from his audio receptor things. Once the voice stopped, Ironhide sighed and turned around while walking where we just came from.

"…Why are we going back this way?" I asked him.

* * *

Why exactly are they heading back? Maybe they aren't heading home just yet.

Thank you for reading!


	21. Doctor's Visit

Primus! I didn't mean to die on you guys for nearly 3 months! It's been a stressful 3 months, believe me. Plus I got a new laptop and I've been too darn lazy to transfer my stories from my other laptop. Yeah I'm lazy, so sue me. Haha, but anywho...I've been killling myself for trying to keep up with my grades and all my extra curricular activities. I'm currently trying to juggle around 7 classes, concert band rehearsles, and rifle team practices...Not fun. Not to mention I just recently came back from a shooting competition in New Mexico...That wasn't fun either! It's freakin' cold there!

Ahem...So yeah. Enough of that. Here we are, the next chapter to our storyline!

I own nothing, only Julia and random plots and junk.

* * *

"Optimus said it'd be best if you were to get an inspection from Ratchet." Oh, so I'm guessing Ironhide had a call from Optimus, and that voice was Optimus himself.

"I-Inspection…?" That doesn't sound good…

"Don't worry, it's what you humans call a 'check up'." He snorted.

"O-Oh, a check up?"

"Yes. Ratchet needs to check if that AllSpark fragment in you is dormant or if it's effecting your overall health."

"Oh. Okay…Will it hurt?" I was never fond of check ups. Especially from big robots.

"Will what hurt?" He asked.

"The check up."

"Oh, well…" He took a small pause, which wasn't easing my slightly frantic state. "I don't think Ratchet would dare do anything to intentionally harm you, so any pain you feel might be from the AllSpark fragment."

"You're right. Okay." I nodded, regaining a bit of my confidence. Ironhide chuckled as we made our way down the halls. Once again, I was in front of Hatchet's Lair. Oh, I mean, Ratchet's Med Bay. I can't get use to saying Hatchet's Lair…

Ironhide took a moment to knock on the door. Something Sideswipe failed to do on our first visit. We both waited patiently for a response. Would Ratchet get mad at Ironhide, thinking he's one of the twins?

"Ironhide, I was wondering when you were going to show up." Ratchet sighed as he opened his door. He looked over to Ironhide's shoulder and smiled. "Ah, good to see you again, Julia. Now Ironhide, if you would please step in and place Julia over there." Ratchet directed Ironhide into his Med Bay and pointed over at a rather large looking countertop.

Ironhide did as told, and placed me on the wide ranged surface. Ratchet had shut the door and paced his way over to, what appeared to be, his desk. He picked up this blue glowing pad thing and tapped his finger on it a few times before standing in front of me.

"Um, Ratchet?"

"Yes, Julia?" Ratchet looked away from his …blue thing…and stared down at me.

"How did you know it was Ironhide? And not…well, the twins?" I simply asked as I looked up. This earned me a small chuckle from Ratchet and he walked back over to his desk and switched his blue pad things.

"Simple, Optimus told me that he would like me to give you a quick check up. So he contacted Ironhide to bring you here." Ratchet replied as he walked back over.

"Oh…" Well that explains it. I could feel myself blush out of embarrassment.

"That, and the fact that Ironhide knocked. The twins never knock." Ratchet chuckled, he must have sensed my embarrassment and tried to make me feel better.

"I should have guessed that." I found myself getting over my embarrassment and chuckling along with Ratchet.

"Yes, so have you been doing well lately?" Ratchet was still examining his blue thing.

"Yes." I nodded as I felt my legs swinging back and forth as they hung over the countertop.

"Have you been slightly irritable or 'moody' since your encounter with the AllSpark?"

"Um…no. I don't think so."

"Has anything strange been happening to you? Such as random aches or pains, dizziness, lack of sleep, anything?"

"Hm…I had a small headache before bed last night. But wasn't anything big. I couldn't sleep last night either, but it was probably because I was talking to Ironhide." I stopped swinging my legs and tapped my chin with my index finger.

Ratchet made a few humming noises as he looked at his blue pad and tapped a few things before turning to Ironhide, who was leaning up against the wall with his arms folded. He was still rather quiet since we made it to Ratchet's Med Bay.

"So, you kept her from recharging last night?" Ratchet looked at Ironhide.

"No. It was her choice to stay up." Ironhide grunted as he kept his cool composure against the wall.

"But you engaged in conversation with her, did you not?" Ratchet didn't break his gaze at the black 'bot standing off to the side.

"I did talk to her, but what was I suppose to do? Ignore her? I did tell her to go rest but she said that she wasn't tired." Ironhide stopped leaning on the wall and glared at Ratchet.

"Ratchet, it's okay. Really. It wasn't Ironhide's fault because I couldn't sleep last night. I just had too much on my mind." I tried standing up for Ironhide. I didn't want him getting in trouble because my brain wouldn't let me sleep last night.

Ratchet gave Ironhide one more hard look before sighing and shaking his head slightly. He tapped on his pad thing again before looking at me.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. But try to refrain from keeping this as a habit." Ratchet sighed before walking to his desk and switching those blue things again. "Okay Julia, I'm going to run a few tests on you real quick. Is that okay?"

"…Um…What kind of tests, exactly?" I was getting a little fidgety. And I'm sure he could tell.

"Just a simple blood test and I'm just going to run a quick scan on your systems to see if that AllSpark is harming your body or not even effecting it." He didn't look at me as he looked at his blue thing, which I started to notice it looked a lot like a clipboard. Oh well.

"Okay…Then that's fine." I slowly nodded, not really wanting to go through the blood test.

"Okay, now, Ironhide, would you do me a favor?" Ratchet turned to face Ironhide once more.

"What?" Ironhide responded.

"I need you to use your holoform real quick."

"Why can't you use yours?" Ironhide barked back.

"Because I asked you to use yours." Ratchet simply said as he continued to look at his blue clipboard. "Now hurry up, I don't have all day."

"Stupid medic…" Ironhide growled before transforming into his truck mode. Once the transformation was over, the man from last night and this morning appeared next to the truck. He didn't look all too pleased at the moment.

"Good, good. Now, hold on for a moment." Ratchet went back over to his desk for the umpteenth time and rummaged around in some of the compartments. He pulled out a fairly small kit. "Here Ironhide, I want you to take this and do as I tell you to." He held out the palm of his hand and human Ironhide took it from his palm.

"What the slag is this?" Ironhide examined the kit and was about to shake it when Ratchet interrupted him.

"Don't shake it!" Ratchet scolded him. "It's a blood testing kit. I would most likely harm Julia if I were to take her blood in my current form, and since I'm still working on readjusting my holoform, you will be the one to take her blood."

"WHAT?" Both me and Ironhide hollered at once and Ratchet flinched slightly.

"Now calm down, both of you." Ratchet sighed and pinched the bridge of his 'nose'. "It's a simple task, really. As long as Ironhide follows my instructions and Julia complies with this and doesn't make a fuss."

"I don't know Ratch…" Ironhide sounded like he doubted himself.

I, myself, wasn't so sure about this either. Ironhide wasn't a medical officer like Ratchet. Heck, he was the weapons specialist. What does he know about medical procedures? But part of me really trusts him…was it because he's my family's guardian? Probably.

"Well…I trust him." Both of the 'bots in the room looked at me. Ratchet didn't look too phased. Ironhide on the other hand, did. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You…what?" Ironhide seemed confused at the moment. It was kind of funny, actually.

"I said I trust you." I chuckled at him.

"Oh would you stop gawking at her response? You're her guardian, for Primus's sake. She should be able to trust her life with you." Ratchet spat at Ironhide.

* * *

Ehhh this chapter sucked, I was running out of ideas...or I was drunk/sleep deprived when I typed this up...

Thanks for reading! I promise to try and keep up with the chapters!


	22. Harmless Joke

Let's see... it's been nearly a month and a half since the last update aaand I still have the same excuses. School is getting pretty rough here. Everyone is panicking about our county's budget cuts. The performing arts classes at our school are freaking out for the school year next year. It's apparent that there won't be a theatre class for next year. It's been very stressful to say the least.

Anywho, I really appreciate those who've stuck with the story for this long. Even after all the times I died off and came back from the grave.

Blah blah blah disclaimer. This is chapter 22, if you don't know by now that I don't own transformers, you may require a much needed reality check.

* * *

Ironhide grimaced before deciding to open the kit.

"What do I do…?" He asked.

"Okay first, grab that syringe." Ratchet pointed out.

"This one?" Human Ironhide pulled out said object.

"_No_. Not that one." Ratchet rolled his optics, sarcasm spiking his statement. "Of course _that_ one! It's the only one in there."

"Okay! I was just asking! Slag." Ironhide muttered. This went on for a few moments. Ironhide was having a hard time with the alcohol wipes to wipe my arm. I managed to help him out with that and wiped my arm myself. Finally, Ratchet instructed Ironhide to use the syringe and take my blood. I winced when the tip of the needle penetrated my skin but soon Ironhide got the amount of blood Ratchet demanded.

"See! Now that wasn't so bad. Primus, 'Hide. Julia was taking this better than you." Ratchet chuckled as he took the syringe filled with my blood. 'Hide just grunted and folded his arms.

"Yeah, whatever…Am I done here?" Ironhide grumbled.

"Yes, you are. Thank you for your assistance, Ironhide." Ratchet smirked, knowing Ironhide hated his gears at the moment. And with that, the human male disappeared and the truck turned back into it's original form.

"I…uh…I…really didn't hurt you, right…?" Ironhide looked over at me with concerned blue optics.

"It was nothing but a small poke, I'll be fine." I smiled at him and it caused him to smile back.

"Oh…well, uh…Okay then." Ironhide just looked over to the side as if he were embarrassed.

I chuckled to myself as I looked at Ironhide. For someone as big and grumpy as himself, he was quite funny when he wasn't acting like himself. A brilliant plan came across my mind as I started to slip my arm into my shirt. My arm was clearly out of sight, but anyone with a brain could figure out where it was. Oh, and it was the arm that Ironhide took the blood from.

"Um…Ironhide? …My arm's not suppose to fall off…is it?" I tried my best to sound more confused then the fact that I wanted to laugh my head off.

"No it's – WHAT?" Ironhide quickly snapped his head towards me with a shocked expression. He rushed over to me with his mouth hanging open. "What in Primus! Slag! Where'd it go? Ratchet! Ratchet get your aft over here! You'll be fine, Julia!" Ironhide sounded like he was going to pass out…if robots could do that. I was nearly killing myself from trying not to laugh.

"Ironhide, what in Primus's name are you going on about?" Ratchet appeared from a side room in his office, looking at another blue clipboard thing. He walked over to us with a not-so-impressed expression.

"Ratchet, her arm! It's-"

"In her shirt." Ratchet's face got close to me, obviously noticing where my arm was hidden. Ratchet eyed me before he noticed what I was up to and smirked.

"…What?" Ironhide sounded appalled. Ratchet only let out a roar of laughter before putting a hand on the black autobot's shoulder.

"Her arm is fine. Apparently, the joke is on you, my friend." He chuckled as Ironhide only stared at me.

"Oh." I put my arm back through the arm hole of my shirt and I smiled. "There it is." I chuckled.

"That's not impressive." Ironhide grunted, harder then usual. His optics were still narrowed at me.

"I thought it was funny." Ratchet chuckled as he patted Ironhide's shoulder. "Looks like this girl is going to keep you on your stabilizing servos, old friend."

"Yeah, yeah." Ironhide mumbled to himself. He still didn't look impressed.

Maybe I should ask one of the twins to bring me home…I don't know if it's safe to ride with Ironhide at this moment.

"Well, you two are free to go as you wish. I'm sure Prime and the others wouldn't mind if Julia were to stay here, especially if you're not in the mood to associate with her, huh, Ironhide?" Again, Ratchet chuckled at his old friend as Ironhide only grunted in response.

I'd have to agree with Ratchet on that one. I should avoid Ironhide for the time being, just for my safety.

"No. We'll be leaving. Thanks Ratch." Ironhide casually dusted Ratchet's hand off his shoulder and placed a hand in front of me. I will admit to say that I did wince slightly, only fearing the worst. When I realized he wasn't going to flick and/or smash me, I crawled into his hand and he dumped me on his shoulder. Ironhide proceeded out of Ratchet's med bay.

"I'll see you later, Ratchet." I waved at the medical officer and he waved back.

"Of course, Julia. Be sure to keep Ironhide in line for me, huh?" Ratchet laughed.

"Okay Ratchet." I chuckled, not wanting to try and irritate Ironhide more than I already have.

We finally left Ratchet's med bay. None of us said anything yet. Ironhide started to make his way out the autobot's makeshift base. Once we were out, he lightly and carefully picked me off his shoulder and placed me on the ground. He then transformed into his truck mode. I approached him, waiting for the truck door to open. But it didn't.

He must still be mad at me, I concluded for myself. Oh well, it's not like I can't open the door for myself. I did just that and hopped right into the passenger's seat and buckled myself in. Ironhide's holoform appeared in the driver's seat and we drove away. Even his holoform didn't look too happy.

So we ended up not talking almost the entire time. I decided maybe I should try and apologizing to him. It's the least I could do, right?

"Hey…Ironhide?" I looked over at the holoform, waiting for some sort of reaction.

But nothing.

"…I'm sorry for scaring you like that earlier."

Still nothing.

"Really. I didn't mean to scare you like that, it was just a harmless joke." I looked over at the man at the wheel and he still held a blank expression. I waited for a response but got none. I sighed at the silent treatment, feeling a little bad about my joke on Ironhide. Well, I guess I deserved it…

The rest of the ride home was in silence. Ironhide's holoform didn't once look away from the road. This didn't make me feel any better about myself. We finally got home and Ironhide parked himself in his usual spot. I got out and made my way in to the house, seeing as Ironhide probably doesn't want me anywhere near him.

I walked inside the house and was immediately greeted by my father.

"Oh, Julie. You're home. So how was your meeting with Prime?" He asked as he was making himself something to drink.

"It was…hm…okay, I guess. For a meeting with an alien robot leader at least." I smiled at him, trying to refrain myself from telling him that I pissed off Ironhide.

"You're…okay about the whole thing…right?" My dad paused what he was doing to look at me.

"Yeah dad, I'll be fine." I gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled back.

"Okay, good." He laughed. "Is Ironhide out there?"

"Uh…yeah. Why?"

"Just need to talk with him." My dad said as he took a mug with him as he went outside.

"Well…what to do now?" I sighed, deciding to head upstairs. Maybe a nap would do me some good.

* * *

Hahaha, so 'Hide is giving Julia a rough time with the silent treatment? Perhaps she deserves it for pranking the poor bot.

Thanks for reading!


	23. Can You Forgive and Forget?

Gasp. What's this? A _second_ update in a _month_? No, I am not sick or ill. Or dying for that matter. Just a wonderful thing has happened. SPRING BREAK. Yes my friends, spring break. My third favorite time of the year, right behind Winter and Summer break. So I'm free to do whatever the frag I want for a week, unless my crazy friends plan something last minute then I'll be doing whatever the frag they want. Finally, a break from school.

Ahh forgive the length of this chapter. I tried making it longer but I didn't work out I guess.

Thanks for all those who reviewed and such. And for keeping up with this story. That's a plus haha.

Well, do continue on and find out about Ironhide's current mood after Julia's prank.

* * *

-Ironhide's P.o.V.-

We finally made it back to Julia's house. I still refused to talk to her because of her little joke earlier in Ratchet's med bay. I nearly had a spark attack. And she was only joking. It's good to know Ratchet found it funny, the spark-less bot.

Sure, she apologized and I wanted to accept it on the inside, but if I forgave her so easily…she would question why and I'd have to tell her why. I would have to tell her that I care for her and I don't want her or anyone else thinking I'm going soft. Because I'm not, I'm only doing my job and having my charge tell me her arm fell off doesn't help my cause.

I sighed, letting my engine groan loudly. I then noticed Will walking over to me. He continued to walk over and then he leaned on one of my doors.

"So I heard that the meeting with Prime went well and that Julie is taking it very well. Now, I heard that from her so is she really okay with everything?" Will asked as he took a sip of whatever he had in this cup thing with a handle. It had a name, but I forgot what it's called.

"Tch, I don't know." I snorted as he mentioned Julia's name.

"Really? I figured you would have asked her about it already." Will took another sip of his drink.

"Why would I ask _her anything?"_

"Because I know you care about her." Will said nonchalantly and he continued to lean against me.

"Apparently you don't know anything then." I snorted again, denying everything. I'm not going soft. Especially for a _human._

"Oh, is that so? Okay then." Will just shrugged. "But I hope you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two? You sound angry at her."

"No one said I'm angry at her." I grumbled.

"True, but that's why I said you _sound angry at her. Your tone pretty much proves it." Will was talking to me about this like this was nothing. Like he didn't even care._

"And how would you know?"

"I'm a dad, I can sense these types of things. I'm not as good as my wife, but I can still detect stuff." He chuckled to himself and took another sip from his cup. "So…You gonna tell me or what?"

"…Look, I'm not angry with her. I'm just…" I sighed.

"You're just…?" Will prodded.

"I'm just…I'm just not talking to her." I finished.

"Because you're angry with her." Will stated.

"I'm not angry with her." I growled.

"Then why aren't you talking to her?" He asked.

"Because…" I paused.

"Because you're angry with her." Will stated once again.

"I'm _not angry with her." I growled once more, wishing I could grind my dental components in my mouth. I started to wonder who I'm __really angry with._

"Then just tell me 'Hide, why aren't you talking to her?" Will had just finished his drink and continued to wait for my answer.

"It's because I'm…" I sighed, knowing Will was going to finish my statement for me again if I didn't answer fast enough. "Okay…I'm not angry at her…Just upset."

"And why are you upset with her?" Will asked. It's never ending questions with this human.

"Because she thought it'd be funny to pull a prank on me."

"…Seriously?..." I could Will trying to hold in a laugh or two. Stupid human. "What's the big deal? I thought the twins pulled pranks on you all the time."

"This prank wasn't funny." I growled.

"Oh, so the neon orange paint prank _was funny?" Will was easily getting on my nerves right now._

"_No. I just failed to see the humor in this prank she pulled on me."_

"Care to tell me what this horrible prank was?" I sighed, but I reluctantly told Will what happened. I told him how Julia had to go see Ratchet for an inspection. Then I went through the part of how I had to take Julia's blood for Ratchet's blood test. I finally came up to the part where Julia thought it'd be funny to make me believe that her arm fell out.

"That's why I'm upset and not talking to her."

"…You know…that actually is pretty funny." Will laughed. "At least, the part where you freaked out."

"You better watch yourself,Lennox." I was restraining myself from transforming and trying to smash this human.

"C'mon 'Hide, you said that Ratchet even found it funny. But the way you acted just shows that you care for her."

"Only because I'm her guardian, I'm getting too protective of her."

"Mmm, perhaps. I think you're getting really fond of her to the point where you're not being her guardian." Will smirked.

I didn't like his facial expression…and I don't like where he's heading with this.

"Really now?" I tried sounding serious, but I was finding it somewhat difficult.

"Yeah. It's simple. You're protecting her like you're part of the family now." Will gave off a goofy smile. Well…I was expecting a different answer from him. Like that I was protecting her like I…Okay, maybe I should accept the fact that he did say what he did.

"Like I'm…part of the family…?"

"Yeah, you know, like an older brother. I know Julie probably sees you in that kind of way, I mean, she always wanted an older brother when she was little." Will patted my hood.

"Uh…right. An older brother." I could feel my anger slowly starting to die down. But it was being replaced with something else…like…disappointment. But …why?

"But you should start talking to her soon you know. From my experiences as a husband and a former teen, girls don't like it when they get the silent treatment. Trust me. It just irritates them. But seeing as Julie isn't a girly girl…Yeah, I don't think it's irritating her."

"She didn't seem phased at all when we didn't talk on the way back."

"Well, did she try apologizing or anything?"

"She did apologize, actually…But I still wasn't talking to her."

"So you didn't accept her apology?"

"No."

"Ah okay. So in this case, you're still upset at her and she's feeling bad about what happened."

"And how would you know that she feels bad about it?" I asked.

"It's easy. She apologized and you didn't accept it, making her feel bad about what she did, thinking that you hate her. It's common sense." Will sighed.

"Since when do you have any common sense, Will?" I could only snort at his response.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Ironhide." The human only chuckled. "But really, she probably feels bad about what happened, especially after you didn't accept her apology."

"You think so?"

"Yup." Will stretched his arms out in the air and turned to face me. "Well, I'm going to let you figure this one out. She apologized, the next step for you is to either accept it or continue being upset at her and resenting what she did. But it's your choice." He started to walk away. "I'll talk to ya later, 'Hide."

Oh Will, what a helping little human you are…Not.

I started to count my options of how to deal with this. I didn't have many. But then I came up with a brilliant idea.

Maybe this solution will settle things.

* * *

Hmm, Ironhide has a plan. Is that a good or a bad idea? With Ironhide, who knows. It could go either way, knowing him.

Well, I'm hoping to update a third time this month before the end of spring break. But until then, thanks for reading!


	24. Her Nightmare, Her Guardian

This is what I get for neglecting this site for nearly 3 months. The system thingy changes and I'm confused as hell. Ah well.

Hm. Well. How should I say this? Hmmm. HMMM. Okay, so...huh...Okay, I'll just say it. I got a boyfriend (and we've been together for almost 3 months...almost the same duration in which I neglected this site...WEIRD HUH). I believe that should say enough right? Haha, well, he's going to be gone for a week and I thought I should do some important stuff. Like the annual cleaning of my room. Though, that is not working out well, due to the fact I'm surround by a clutter of messy piles trying to update things on here. Haha.

ANYWAYS, I'm so sorry for totally ditching you guys. It's very nice to know that everyone is still alerting, faving, and even reviewing! It's astounding and I appreciate it! And for the few who actually message me, believe me, I do read all the messages and reply! I just can't tell sometimes if my replies actually get sent...Sad isn't it?

OH! And for the few who read these stories and know that I play the alto saxophone (as well as if you play the instrument as well and have told me about it)...I am now a BARI SAX player. That's right, that monster of a saxophone. Yep. My director kinda forced me into it. But eh, I'll be our band's new bari player. Which means I have to march with that thing during MARCHING SEASON. Yaaay.

Now I really wonder who has bothered to read this entire thing or just scrolled down some to start the long overdue chapter? HMMM.

Alright, so yeah, new chapter. New stuff going on. Somewhat. Yeah.

Do I really need to keep putting disclaimers? I'm sure you guys are smart enough to know I don't own Transformers. Only Julia. Right? RIGHT?

* * *

-Julia's P.o.V.-

After I went upstairs, I headed straight to my room. I honestly did feel bad about what I did to Ironhide. He is my guardian after all, all he is trying to do is look after me. I decided to lay in bed and let my own guilt take over my conscience.

Before I knew it, I was in an…well…I don't know where I was. It was dark…but bright at the same time. It looked a lot like Vegas, if you ask me. You could easily tell it was dark, but bright fluorescence lights lit up the area. There were lights of different colors, but the main one that stood out was the bright neon blue color.

There were buildings there too. But they weren't normal looking buildings. They looked…futuristic. All of them were made of metal and the lights reflected off of them in a soothing manner. The only real odd thing about this place was the fact that there was nobody walking around.

_"What a beautiful place…I wonder where is everybody?"_ I spoke out loud and I swore I could have heard my voice echo.

I looked at the calming city before me but something flashed…and the city was gone. As soon as it disappeared, something else reappeared in its place. Something…awful.

What was once a beautiful, shining city was now a flaming pile of rubble. The bright lights were now dimmed and some were broken. The only thing lighting the area was the fire that emitted from the once proud standing buildings. It was a terrifying and intimidating sight.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a figure emerging from the shadows and the flames of the run downed city. It appeared as a dark shadow, bearing nothing besides a pair of glowing red eyes. It started to approach me but I couldn't move. Whatever it was, it was big…and evil. The evil presence of this…thing was enough to make me want to pass out. It was beyond intimidating. Soon enough, this thing was right there standing in front of me. The odd thing about this was that this thing wasn't that much taller than me…

_"Child…"_ A deep baritone voice came from this mysterious figure. I could make out the smirk that was forming on its face. When I saw hit smirk, a row a sharp teeth lined its facial expression. Like a wild animal.

Then a clawed hand found its way to my face, wrapping itself around my chin. As its claws wrapped around my chin, I heard an odd sound. Like metal hitting metal. That's very strange. My thoughts were in another world the moment it started to force me to look up at it. Its glowing ruby red eyes bore into mine.

_"You have a choice, my dear…You can stay with_ them…_and die."_ Its smirk grew wider and I felt my blood run cold. _"Or you can stay with me…and live."_

I couldn't move at all. My legs wanted to give out and I couldn't even speak to ask who this was and what they wanted from me. What did it mean by…them? Who is _them?_

_"You know you have the power to stop them…If you do, you can live."_ The figure started to laugh. I still didn't know what it meant by all of this.

_"I…"_ I finally said something but I didn't know what else to say. This figure got impatient and slipped its hand from my chin to my throat. It got hard to breath real fast. Again, I saw its expression widen.

_"Well if you can't choose…let me help you."_ It started to laugh again as its grip started to tighten. Things slowly started to go dark…

I shot up from a laying position and found myself drenched in sweat…Wait…No. I was soaked…but not from sweat. I forgot to mention that it was cold too…

What the heck was going on?

"You know…I was expecting more of a reaction from you." An all too familiar voice called out to me.

"Ironhide?" I squeaked out. I swiveled my head to the side and saw the face of my guardian. Well…his human face at least. He still held a blank look. But the sight of his face and the sound of his voice made me happy. My body was acting on its own accord as I nearly jumped on Ironhide and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Ironhide…It's so good to hear your voice again…" I'm glad there wasn't any tears. I could feel Ironhide tense up under my grasp but he started to relax and he started to hug me back.

"I…uh…" It was obvious that he didn't know what was going on. Or why. All I knew, was that I was scared. Scared of that thing in my dream…scared of its voice…scared of what it said… I was just glad to see my guardian again.

I finally released him and he placed his hands on my shoulder. He looked at me with a strange expression.

"I'm so sorry about what I did to you earlier…It was wrong of me and I hope you forgive me." I gave my guardian a pleading look. I just wanted to know that he didn't hate me.

"It's…It's okay, kid." He looked at me with a sad look. "Did something spook you…?" He asked.

"I…I don't know…I guess so."

"Well uh…let's talk about it. Wait, before we do, I think you should change into something dryer." Ironhide mumbled as he looked off to the side.

"Huh?" Oh, that's right. I looked at myself and my entire top half was soak. And so were my pillows and my bed…What happened? "Why am I…?"

"Oh…Well…" Ironhide began to rub the back of his neck. "I decided I wanted to try and get even with you so I tried playing a prank on you myself…So I dumped water with ice on you."

"Oh…" Now I was trying to recall if I woke up because of my nightmare or the water that he dumped on me. But I still couldn't help but smile. "I guess deserved it…huh?"

"Yeah, you did." Ironhide smirked at me before walking out of my room. "Get changed, then we'll talk." With that, he shut the door to my room as he exited.

I still had a smile on my face. It was good to know that he didn't hate me anymore. I did as I was told and started to change into something dry. Once I was done changing I started to head outside where Ironhide was. I didn't manage to see Ironhide's holoform on my way down stairs, so it was safe to assume that Ironhide was in his truck form waiting for me.

I walked outside to notice the driver's door was open. I took that as an invitation for me to sit there, so I did. Once I got myself settled in, I relaxed myself into Ironhide's seats and sighed deeply.

"So you gonna tell me exactly what happened? And why you were so frantic?" I could hear Ironhide's voice loud and clear inside of his cab.

"It was…I don't know what it was. It started off as a peaceful dream but then it turned into a god awful nightmare…" I tried resisting the urge to shake, remember the voice of that…thing.

"A nightmare…?" Ironhide repeated the word.

"Yes. Don't you have nightmares?" Or dreams for that matter?

"…" Ironhide stayed silent for a moment. Did I say something wrong? "Oh!" His sudden outburst startled me just a bit. "You're referring to a bad dream."

"Yeah…I am." I was still a little confused as of why he took a while to respond. "Why did it take you that long to answer…?"

"I was looking up the term for myself." He explained. "I was on the internet."

"Oh." I never knew he had internet connection.

"Yes. But to answer your question, we cybertronian's rarely have dream sequences. On occasion we do, but it does not happen often. I personally have had what you call a 'nightmare', before." Ironhide replied.

"Really, you have?" I asked.

"Yes, it wasn't a…pleasant feeling. So I sort of know where you're coming from." Ironhide made a small groaning noise. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Honestly? Not really. Whatever that thing in my dream was, was really scary.

"I do…but then again I don't…" I sighed, looking at my guardian.

"Well kid, I can't help you there. I'll be here to listen if you want to, but if you don't want to then I won't pressure it. Okay?" He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Okay…Well, it kind of started out as a nice peaceful dream. I was in a city, with neon lights. It was extremely beautiful, it was out of this world." But then I frowned, recalling the worse part of the dream. "Then everything changed so suddenly…This remarkable sight was instantly turned into burning ruins. Something terrible happened to the city. And then this…_thing_… confronted me. It was enormous. And I think it was made of metal. It had these fearsome glowing red eyes and really scary looking sharp teeth."

"…What did it say?" Ironhide had a serious face on, almost worried.

"It said something about…I could either stay with them…and die…or go with it…and live." I shudder at the thought of what this thing was.

"Who's them?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't know…the thing didn't say anything about them. It said something about having the power to stop them." I looked over at Ironhide, and he seemed deep in thought. "Ironhide?"

"C'mon kid, we're going to pay Ratchet another visit." He started his engine.

"I-Ironhide, why?"

"Trust me, I need another's opinion on this." Soon enough we were slightly speeding towards the Autobots warehouse hideout. Again.

"Ironhide…?" I called out to my Autobot guardian. But there wasn't a response. "Ironhide, can you tell me what you're up to…?"

"You'll see." He simply replied as we pulled up to the warehouse. Wow, that was fast.

* * *

Okay, these little line separators are starting to piss me off. They weren't this hard to use before. DARN YOU SYSTEM UPDATE. DARN YOU.

Ugh. Okay, so what's up? Julia is having some freaky dreams huh? And Ironhide is up to something. And Ratchet is involved. What's going on?

Thanks for keeping up with all of this!


	25. Dream Monitoring

It is too early in the morning for me to be fighting with this stupid new system. Blahh.

So anyways. BIG SHOCKER. I'm updating TWICE. In the SAME WEEK. Let alone MONTH. I got bored so I thought, why not?

Oh! And a big high-five to those few who read my little rant at the beginning of the last chapter update! Hahaha, you guys are awesome. I didn't think anyone would have read through my rant. And even more compliments go to the people commented about my little rant on playing the bari sax! I love you guys. :)

BTW, on the whole bari sax deal, I was an alto player for 2 years in marching band. The second year with me being the lead alto sax. Then I randomly got signed up for bari in jazz band auditions and our director just put me on bari. He said he really liked me playing bari and told me to be the band's permanent bari player. He's apparently working with my friend, who was second lead alto, so he can handle lead alto. But yeah, that is the deal with my sax issues. Haha. And oh! The beginning of our marching show is pretty ...lame. WHO STARTS OFF AN OPENING OF A MARCHING SHOW WITH PURE IMAGINATION FROM FREAKIN' CHARLIE AND THE STUPID CHOCOLATE FACTORY? My primus, I was about to shoot myself when I saw our opener. Pure Imagination my after burner.

So yeah, just a little rant for the fellow band goers out there. Hahaha.

Oh, another fun fact, it's nearly 3:00 in the morning and I am watching Transformers G1 as I update this. (I have no life...) Hahahaha.

Oh yeah, disclaimer, blah blah blah, disclaimer not mine, don't own crap blah blah except Julia.

* * *

I got out and he quickly transformed and placed his hand gently on the ground in front of me. I climbed on and he put me on his shoulder before making his way into the warehouse. There were a few autobots walking around the base. "Arcee, is Ratchet in his office?" Ironhide asked the magenta girl Autobot who was rolling by.

"Oh Ironhide, I wasn't aware you were going to be here again so soon. But yes, he should be." Arcee explained before looking over at me. "Oh, you brought your human charge too? Its good to see you again, Julia."

"Hi Arcee." I waved politely at her.

"Yeah. Well, we have to get going Arcee. We can talk later." Ironhide gave her a quick nod and proceeded towards Ratchet's office. Without knocking, he barged right in and Ratchet was not happy.

"Who in Primus's name-" Ratchet turned around and looked at Ironhide with an angry stare. "Ironhide. What on Cybertron are you doing back here?"

"We need to discuss something." Ironhide answered.

"Like?" Ratchet visibly raised an Autobot eyebrow. Well, it looked like an eyebrow.

-Ironhide's P.o.V.-

_[Something very important.] _I decided to contact Ratchet through my COM link. It's better if I told him through the link before I scare Julia.

_[Why are you talking to me with your COM link?] _Ratchet didn't sound too pleased about this.

_[Just hear me out, Ratchet. After we came home, and after I was done being upset with her-]_

_[You mean after she scared the slag out of you?] _Ratchet chuckled through their conversation.

_[Be quiet. After all that, she took a nap but I woke her up after she had what a humans call a nightmare. Which is a bad dream sequence.]_

_[Okay. And you two are here because?]_

_[Because what she described in her dreams sounded like Cybertron in its glory days. Then when the war started. And it sounded like Megatron was there as well.]_

_[So? That doesn't mean much of anything Ironhide. Unless more went on.]_

_[The figure she described as Megatron said a few things to her. I tried getting as much information as I could but I know this isn't everything that went on. There's something more.]_ I sighed in the COM link conversation.

_[Hmm. Okay, I see. I just don't know what you want me to do about it.] _The medical officer sighed as well.

_[C'mon Ratch, don't you have some sort of gadget in here that can give us some sort of scans while Julie is sleeping? Like on her brain waves? Just something to diagnose her dreams with?]_

_[Well, I do have something that will let us see what she's dreaming on a monitor, but the thing is trying to get her to dream the same thing she did earlier. Some dreams aren't frequent with humans and most of the time they never happen more then once. It's rare for dreams to continue from a previous setting or to even replay itself.]_ Ratchet sighed heavily through the conversation. _[Alright, fine. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to run a scan or two. Only if you're so sure.]_

_[I've never been so sure. This could mean something Ratchet. I can feel it in my circuits.]_ I grunted outside of the conversation and I noticed Julia jumped a little.

"What was that for?" She looked at me in a strange way.

"What?" I asked her.

"You grunted. What was that for?" This time she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Nothing." I shrugged and she nearly fell over. Oops, my bad. Good thing I caught her.

"Geez, okay. No need to kill me about it." She huffed, but smiled at me. Letting me know that's her way of saying 'I am only kidding'.

"Right." I laughed, as I noticed Ratchet setting up a few things and then opening another door located in his office.

"Okay you two, follow me please." Ratchet made his way through the door and I took no time in following. "It's been a while since I used this. The last time was when Mikaela requested to scan Sam's brain waves. And might I say, it was very…interesting." Ratchet flicked a switch which turned on a few machines. Everything was glowing was fluorescence lights. The rest of the room, however, was still dark.

"Ironhide? What's going on? What's up with this room?" I could hear Julia whisper into my audio receptor.

"Julia, don't worry. Ratchet is going to monitor your dreams." I didn't want to scare her. That's the last thing I wanted to do after we just made up.

"Monitor my dreams? He can do that?"

"Well, no him personally but a machine he has, yes. He's going to see what that thing in your dream was." I reassured her.

"Oh. Does that mean I have to go to sleep?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid so. Would you be willing to try and sleep for us so we can see if that thing pops up again?" Maybe if I asked her, she'll be more okay with going through with this.

"Well…Okay, I don't mind. I want to know what that thing was…and what it wanted with me." Her looked saddened as she looked down.

"It's okay Julie, we'll found out for you." I gave her a small and it was enough to make her smile back at me.

"Okay." She said with a small smile still on her face.

Soon enough, Ratchet started placing out instructions for us to follow and in no time, Julia was hooked up to this fancy machine, laying on an observation table. It took her a while to fall into recharge, but I couldn't blame her. She did just wake up after all.

Ratchet was clicking and typing away at a computer located in front of the monitor screen we needed to be observing. Nothing was happening yet. The both of us waited for a few minutes before something actually popped up on the screen.

"Ah, here we go. She is in deep enough sleep for her dream sequences to actually take place." Ratchet said as he continued to type away at his computer.

"It takes that long?" I groaned.

"Oh calm down, it was only a few minutes. You're just impatient." Ratchet scoffed.

"Fine." I grumbled. I knew I was impatient. But at least I had good reason to be.

The dream sequences were sort of interesting. It started off with Julia and Will in a car. Julia was driving apparently and Will looked, scared. She looked a lot younger. And Julia looked a little hesitant about everything. Ratchet was able to conclude that this was more of a memory dream segment. This was probably when Julia learned how to drive. But it randomly changed to a more cheery setting. There was a lot of lights around. Especially on a tree. Oh wait, I knew this one. Sam and Mikaela explained to the Autobots that it's a holiday called Christmas. And in Julie's dream, Will was dressed as the one they call Santa Claus. But as he made his grand appearance down the stairs, he tripped and fell. That was funny.

"Ugh, Ratchet, as interesting as these are, when is she going to dream the dream she had earlier?" I complained. I needed to see what she saw. I want to confirm my thoughts.

"Be patient. I already told you that there's always the possibility that she won't even have the same dream. If anything, it'll be a continuation of it. Not the original thing." Ratchet shot a glare at me before monitoring the screen again. "Wait, look." With that, I looked at the screen and I knew my optics got wider.

"…That's Cybertron…" I said aloud. At the same time, it was a dark place due to the nighttime sky and the constellations surrounding it, but the lights that accompanied Cybertron's natural beauty was there. The glowing lights. It reminded one of an Autobot's optic. But the only flaw to this picture was…it was in ruins. Many of Cybertron's proud building were nothing but piles of rubble. The once bright streets, were dimmed and flames covered them.

"That_ was_ Cybertron…" Ratchet whispered.

* * *

Ugh, still hate this system thing.

Hmm. I still wonder what's going on here. Does her dream actually mean something truly important? Who knows.

Thanks for keeping up with this!


End file.
